Claridad
by Ceres301
Summary: Misty y May deciden después de muchos años, comenzar una nueva aventura en la región de Kanto, y nada mejor que partir adentrándose por el bosque verde, el cual les traerá interesantes reencuentros. Sin querer, se verán envueltas en una nueva conspiración del E.R contra la liga pokemon, por lo que son reclutadas por la ELITE. Capítulos LEMON! Capitulo 8 up!: Piso 74...lemon!
1. Ciudad Celeste

Capitulo 1

**_Ciudad Celeste_**

* * *

><p>-Listo! – Misty se sentó cansada en un sillón de su casa. Miró el reloj que traía puesto en su muñeca y suspiro. Eran recién las 12 del día y aún le quedaba mucho por hacer. Debía hacer… lo que siempre hacía. Levantarse, alimentar a los pokemons, alimentarse ella, ducharse, limpiar la casa, el gimnasio, atender batallas, cosas administrativas, preparar los shows, entrenar, juntarse con su novio...No, ya no. Eso último, no. Hace 8 meses que Misty se encontraba soltera, después de una relación de 6 años con un maestro pokemon, Ethan.<p>

Misty se levantó de la silla dispuesta a seguir con sus labores, trataba de mantener su mente ocupada. De pronto vió a psyduck con una bolsa de comida pokemon que venía arrastrando desde la despensa, dejando un largo camino de comida tirada por el suelo.

- Psyduck! Que demo…- Saco una pokebola de su cinturón- Entra ahora mismo! Estúpido pokemon!- Suspiró nuevamente – Me va a volver loca, algún día de estos me interno en un psiquiátrico.- Miró la hora otra vez- Aún tengo tiempo.- Limpió el desorden de Psyduck y continuó limpiando el gimnasio.

Se encontraba sola. Ese día había decidido cerrar el gimnacio para batallas, encerró a sus pokemon en sus respectivas pokebolas y las llevó a un centro para un chequeo mensual. Extrañamente quería estar sola, aunque a decir verdad, este último tiempo era lo único que anhelaba.

Al regresar a su casa, cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí parada. Suspiró nuevamente, trago saliva, no quería levantar la cabeza, ni tampoco moverse de ese lugar. Poco a poco comenzó a resbalar lentamente por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Comenzó a llorar.

No podía creer que aún llorara por ese imbécil. Sabía que él no merecía aquellas lágrimas, pero el dolor y la pena eran aún más fuertes que su propio orgullo. Se mantuvo en esa misma posición durante 15 minutos. Solo el recordar la forma en que le hablo, cada vez que recordaba una situación, todo le hacía más sentido a su cabecita, y cada vez que eso ocurría, se sentía más estúpida y más lloraba.

- Seis años, seis años…- se repetía. Se levantó de aquel lugar, suspiro por última vez. Limpió sus lágrimas y miro su cara en un espejo. Vio su cabello naranjo largo hasta la cintura despeinado, su cara roja y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Comenzó a detenerse en su vestimenta. Llevaba puesto el mismo buzo rosado roto de la semana.

– Dios mío! No puedo creer que esto sea yo. ¿En que te has convertido Misty? Se supone que las chicas grandes no lloran, se supone que yo no lloro.- decía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que aún seguían brotando de sus ojos - Llevo 5 putos meses llorando por quién no se lo merece. Mi mente sabe que no debo, pero mi corazón…en ocasiones quisiera no tener….

Sonó el timbre de la casa. No quería abrir.

Volvió a sonar.

- Misty! Sé que estás ahí! Ábreme la puerta!- Gritaron desde el otro lado- Vamos! Abre que necesito pasar al baño con urgencia!

- May?...- Trato de arreglarse el cabello y su vestimenta, no quería que su amiga se enterara que nuevamente se encontraba llorando.- Hola May, ¿Cómo estás?- le sonrió.

- Ya estabas llorando? Misty por favor! Hasta cuando sigues así por ese pedazo de idiotez!- Su amiga la abrazo e intento consolarla.- No puedes continuar de esta forma! Solo mírate!

- Si, me acabo de mirar- respondió Misty riendo un poco. May le daba mucha alegría.- No sé qué hacer May! Intento mantenerme ocupada para no pensar en lo que ocurrió con Ethan, pero tengo un minuto libre…y toda esa situación viene a mi mente.- Ambas se sentaron en los sillones del comedor de Misty.

- Sabes, creo que no he cumplido bien mi rol de amiga- sentencio May.

- A que te refieres?- A Misty le asusto el comentario de su amiga. Por lo que ella tenía entendido, May no la había dejado sola en ningún momento.

- Como escuchaste. Es hora de que me comporte como una verdadera amiga.

- Sigo sin entender.

- Que te parece que salgas de este gimnasio por un tiempo? Salgamos como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando éramos unas pequeñas entrenadoras.

- Nunca salimos juntas May.

- Por lo mismo. Que te parece un viaje de dos maestras pokemon, solteras, jóvenes, hermosas, con todo los hombres a nuestros pies. Hay tantos! Supongo que hay más de alguno que valga la pena.

- Me gusta la idea de salir, pero no quiero nada con hombres May- Misty literalmente se desparramo en el sillón.- Son todos igual de…. Como decirlo… básicos. En estos 8 meses de soltera he tenido 3 citas, y ninguna mejor que la otra.

- Bueno, en la variedad está el gusto no? Además, digamos que Ciudad Celeste no es la ciudad de los hombres más guapos.

- May, no me ayudas.- Se quedó pensando un momento- Y según tú… ¿En que ciudad se encuentran los hombres mas "guapos"?

-¿Quién dijo ciudad? Yo pensaba más bien en un pueblito.- sonrió pícaramente May.

Misty solo la miró.

- Vamos Misty, ríete un poco, solo bromeaba.

Misty no entendía cual era el afán de su amiga por vincularla con Ash. Ella solo se limitaba a hablarle de él como un gran amigo y maestro pokemon. Nunca le habló sobre sus sentimientos pasados hacia él.

- Que te parece si nos vamos de viaje.

El comentario la tomo por sorpresa. Pero lo meditó. Llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en aquel gimnasio y ciudad. Necesitaba distraerse.

- Esta bien. Salgamos.- Misty volvió a reincorporarse en el sillón y se quedó pensando.- Muy bien May! Nos vamos!

- Excelente- Saltó su amiga de felicidad- Esa es la Misty que yo conozco.

Sin embargo la felicidad de May de pronto se apagó y se puso seria.

- Misty…hay algo más que debes saber de Ethan. Sé que no te agradará, pero prefiero ser yo quién te lo cuente…

El corazón de Misty comenzó a latir fuerte.

- ¿Que es lo que ocurre? – Misty volvió a tomar asiento.

- Esta bien… tranquila- May dió un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar- Hoy vi a Ethan en el centro comercial… y lo vi con la mujerzuela que te engaño, tomados de la mano…y ambos con un anillo de matrimonio. Deduzco que están casados.

Misty sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero se hizo la fuerte. May continuó hablando.

- Hay algo más. Iban saliendo de una tienda de ropa de bebés…

Cuando Misty pensaba que nada peor podía ocurrir, pasó. Su corazón y su alma terminaron por hacerse trizas. Su rostro cobro un color pálido, demostrando el estado en que se encontraba. Mil recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Sentía como le faltaba el aire.

Recordó como lo había conocido, y de qué manera se había enamorado de él. Ethan había sido todo para ella, el primer hombre a quién beso y se entregó por completo. Habían planeado tantas cosas juntos…casa, hijos…familia. Y de la nada, todo quedó reducido a 2 peleas telefónicas, donde él le pedía de mala manera que se alejara de él, y ella, sin entender por qué…hasta el día de hoy. Ahora entendía porque él no quería dar la cara, y mucho menos, hablarle o verla.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?...esas preguntas se apoderaron de ella. No entendía absolutamente nada.

- Ay May!

- No me digas nada amiga- May se acercó a ella y la abrazó- Llora, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar.

Y así lo hiso.


	2. Bosque Verde

_Segundo capítulo, un poco más elaborado que el primero._

_Muchas gracias por el comentario! Me he demorado unos meses en subir este capitulo. _

_ Espero que les guste. ;)_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

_**Bosque Verde**_

* * *

><p>Misty y May decidieron emprender el viaje lo más pronto posible. Ambas necesitaban algo de adrenalina recorriendo sus venas. Se habían dejado estar estos últimos años en lo relacionado a los viajes.<p>

Misty dejo todo organizado en su gimnasio, dejando a cargo a su hermana Lily, quien gustosa volvió a ser la líder del gimnasio sabiendo que solo sería por un tiempo y en beneficio de su hermana.

Prepararon sus bolsos. Solo lo justo y necesario, como siempre. Mucha ropa interior, algo para las tardes frías y sus trajes de baño. El tiempo, según lo que investigaron por internet, las acompañaría, puesto que estaban en su estación favorita del año. Verano. Y por último, y no menos importante, eligieron a los pokemon que llevarían consigo. Su objetivo no eran las batallas, ni salir en busca de nuevos y misteriosos pokemon, pero nunca se sabía que podía ocurrir en el camino.

Misty y May se hicieron grandes amigas. Se podría decir que ambas se complementan. May tenía esa "cosa" espontanea que a Misty le faltaba. Mientras que Misty era una persona más bien metódica, estructurada y responsable, palabras que a May le costaba un poco entender. También tenían cosas en común, como el infinito desprecio hacia Dawn. Encontraban que en su cabeza solo existía un gran vacío.

Misty de 24 años se podría decir que ya era una toda una mujer. Alta y esbelta, de cuerpo fibroso debido a los intensivos entrenamientos de natación en su piscina. No era una mujer voluptuosa, como May o Dawn. Más bien ella era de pechos pequeños, poca cintura y un trasero bien formado. Pero a ella no le molestaba tener esa figura, más bien agradecía ser así. No podía imaginar haciendo saltos y piruetas con grandes pechos temiendo que se escapara algo que no debiese.

Dejo crecer su cabello pelirrojo, ahora más oscuro, hasta la altura de su cintura. Su piel, blanca. No podía tomar sol en los meses de verano por más de media hora sin quedar insolada. Eso era algo que realmente le molestaba, ya que disfrutaba mucho de poder bañarse y nadar en las costas que la región kanto le ofrecía.

La relación con sus hermanas había mejorado mucho y su calidad como entrenadora había superado sus expectativas, recibiendo premios y reconocimientos, tanto ella como líder de gimnacio y el gimnacio en sí.

Lo único que últimamente no marchaba bien en su vida era la "vida amorosa". No podía creer como terminó su relación de 6 años. Ella, sola, con una depresión que la mantenía llorando día por medio, con 5 kilos menos y decepcionada de cada hombre nuevo que conocía. Mal. Mientras que él, en menos de una semana consiguió una nueva pareja y ya al tercer mes se había comprometido a matrimonio, al cuarto estaba casado y al quinto mes supo que sería padre.

Misty pensaba seriamente en escribir una novela sobre su vida. La chica huérfana que creció junto a sus hermanas malvadas y se escapo de su hogar para ser una gran maestra pokemon y demostrar lo valiosa que es, mientras que en el camino se enamoró de un príncipe azul que resultó ser un completo animal dejándola con el alma y el corazón echo pedazos.

Y también pensaba que no tendría un final feliz.

May a diferencia de Misty, era una chica de 22 años muy alegre y espontanea. Una persona que le gusta llevar alegría y felicidad a la vida de las demás personas. Intuitiva. Ese "sexto sentido" que ella poseía la había salvado en innumerables ocasiones, especialmente en lo que los "pokemon contest" se refiere, disfrutando cada vez que obtenía una victoria sobre Dawn. Muy amiga de sus amigos.

Era una mujer un poco más baja que Misty, de estatura promedio y figura curvilínea. No era de las mujeres que se la pasaban haciendo dieta. Si tenía que comer, comía. Nada de comer ensaladas todo el día, consideraba que los pokemon eran los que debían comer "pasto" todo el día. Pero como era una persona que se encontraba en constante movimiento no tenia problemas de peso, más bien resaltaba bastante por sus curvas, haciendo que tuviese muchos admiradores. Aunque ella solo admirase a uno.

Después de que ambas amigas se conocieran en el reino de los Togepic, no tuvieron mucho más contacto, salvo en ciertas ocaciones. Pero fue que se hicieron realmente amigas cuando May pasó un mes trabajando en el gimnacio para Misty. May le pidió un entrenamiento intensivo con pokemon de agua. Quería saber todo sobre estos pokemon.

Si ya antes eran amigas, fue en ese momento en que se transformaron en hermanas.

Mientras iban caminando por las afueras de Ciudad Celeste, Misty se detuvo un momento al frente de un pequeño contenedor de basura y saco de su mochila una pequeña caja, la cual la tomo entre sus manos y la miro detenidamente unos segundos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó May.

- Son cartas, fotos y recuerdos del "innombrable".

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?

- Dejarlo donde tiene que estar… en la basura.- Misty tiro la caja en el montón de basura. Al realizar este acto su corazón sintió una pequeña punzada.

- ¡Esa es la actitud amiga!- Sonrió May- Vamos, comencemos nuestro viaje.- Saco de su mochila un Mapa de la región Kanto.- Veamos…a dónde quieres ir?

- No lo sé…lejos de aquí.

- Que te parece si vamos a visitar a Ash. En vez de tomar las carreteras y rutas, hacemos una especie de "atajo" por bosque verde para llegar a Ciudad Verde, y desde ahí nos vamos a Pueblo Paleta.

- ¿Visitar a Ash?¡Si sería genial! Hace muchos años que no sé nada de él. Es decir, sé solo lo que aparece en las noticas y en los torneos. Me agrada.- dijo Misty muy feliz.

Así partieron su viaje adentrándose al bosque Verde el cual se tornaba más oscuro y espeso a medida que avanzaban. Marchaban tratando de seguir un itinerario que habían planificado antes de adentrarse, hacia el corazón del bosque, para luego encontrar la salida. Sin embargo, pasadas unas horas, las amigas ya habían perdido todo sentido claro de la orientación.

La tarde declinaba. El suelo era más blando y a trechos pantanosos. En los terraplenes aparecieron manantiales y de pronto se encontraron caminando a orillas de un arroyo. Luego, el suelo empezó a descender rápidamente y el arroyo se hizo más sonoro y caudaloso. Estaban en una profunda y oscura hondonada, cubierta por una alta bóveda de árboles.

En ocasiones Misty era quien más se arrepentía estar caminando por ese lugar, debido a que en más de una ocasión se encontraron con algún pokemon tipo Insecto, haciendo que esta comenzara a gritar descontroladamente.

- No recuerdo que este bosque fuese tan peligroso y oscuro…- dijo Misty saltando una gran raíz de un árbol que les tapaba el paso.

- Yo nunca he estado en este bosque – dijo May tratando de observar el cielo debido a que las copas de los grandes árboles tapaban su visión. – Misty, tengo miedo y necesito ver la luz del SOL.

- Cállate, no me digas eso! Recuerda que estamos con nuestros Pokemon, que para eso los trajimos…Tenemos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.

May saco su Pokegear el cual poseía una brújula, pero con tanto arbusto y árbol, hacía que se confundieran aún más.

- Genial, tanta tecnología para nada.- Lo guardó en su bolsillo.- Esto nos pasa por darnos de exploradoras.

Continuaron marchando un rato. Hacía mucho calor dentro del bosque. De pronto salieron de la oscuridad como a través de una puerta, y vieron delante de ellas la tenue luz del sol. Las hojas caían revoloteando sobre sus cabezas. Una brisa tibia y dulce soplaba; las cañas murmuraban y las ramas de los sauces crujían. Era el bosque muy tranquilo. En ocasiones algunos de los pokemon se dejaban mostrar y miraban descaradamente a las muchachas, incluso algunos se atrevían a acercarse a ellas para olfatearlas, mientras que otros, al sentir ruido escapaban lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Ya se había hecho tarde. Decidieron acampar a metros del caudaloso arroyo. Entre las nueve y las diez de la noche, las amigas empezaron a pensar en comida. Cenaron de las provisiones que traían consigo. No fue una comida abundante, pero hizo que se sintieran mucho mejor.

Encendieron una pequeña fogata y luego de un momento de silencio entre ambas amigas, May fue quien rompió el silencio.

- Misty, nunca te gustó Ash?

Misty abrió los ojos ante la pregunta de su amiga, sin embargo, volvió su mirada al fuego y respondió con tranquilidad.

- Mmm, sí.- asintió- Cuando era pequeña. Desde el momento en que lo saque con mi caña de pescar del rio. Lo bueno es que tenía la excusa perfecta para seguirlo. Mi bicicleta. Así fue como comenzamos nuestro viaje junto.- Rio mientras recordaba aquel incidente.- Luego me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él, siendo una niña, sentí amor. Pero eso, éramos…niños. Ash jamás se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por él, durante el tiempo que viajamos juntos. Comenzamos a crecer y "pensé" que las hormonas me ayudarían en algo, pero tampoco. Él solo tenía en su cabeza la palabra "Torneos" y "ser el mejor". Cuando cumplí mis 17 años, conocí al "innombrable", él era todo lo que Ash no… y bueno...paso lo que pasó.

- Ese idiota de Ash- dijo enojada May quebrando una ramita que tenía en sus manos y tirándola al fuego- A veces me dan ganas de golpearlo.- May sabía perfectamente lo que Ash sentía por Misty, aunque él lo negara.- ¿Cuando fue la última vez que lo viste?

- Hace 5 años, desde que comencé mi noviazgo con "eso". Se desapareció del mapa. Solo lo pude ver en ocasiones. Siempre por televisión. Llamaba a su casa, y extrañamente nunca estaba. Sabes si ha tenido alguna novia?

- Varias. Pero ninguna lo aguanta por más de 2 meses. Por el mismo motivo que tu, ellas lo dejan. "Debo entrenar", "Debo ser el mejor", "debo vencer a no se quien"- dijo May imitando a Ash.- es horrible.

- jajaja- Rió Misty- y tú, como estas con Drew?

- ¿Es necesario contestar?

Misty la mira fijamente, advirtiéndole con la mirada que si no responde, morirá.

- Ok, está bien. Llevamos saliendo aproximadamente 1 año, pero nada formal. Tú sabes…encuentros fugacez a escondidas de todos- dijo esto sonrojándose- Al comienzo teníamos claro que era solo una forma de, como decirlo, tranquilizar las hormonas…pero comenzó a pasar el tiempo, y…

- Te enamoraste!- le grito Misty antes de que May pudiese seguir con su relato.

- No me gusta aceptarlo.- se confesó- Que esto quede entre nosotras. El punto es que ya no aguante más verlo como se hace el lindo con cuanta mujer se le pasé por el frente.

- Hombres!

- Y bueno…hasta que comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que yo realmente sentía por él… entre en pánico y me fui. Sin decirle nada.- Forzó una sonrisa.

- Pero que lindo- ironizó Misty- y te quejas de la inmadurez de Ash.

- Jajaja, quizás por eso nos llevamos bien con Ash. Creo que es hora de que nos acostemos, mañana si o si tenemos que encontrar la salida de este bosque. Necesito una ducha urgente!

Acamparon bajo las estrellas. Las amigas alcanzaron a dormir unas horas, cuando de pronto un ruido subterraneo interrumpió sus sueños.

- May… que demonios es ese ruido- dijo asustada Misty a May, quien ya se había puesto en pie.

- No lo sé, por un segundo pensé que podría ser un temblor, pero el suelo no se mueve- miró a Misty asustada.

El ruido cada vez era más fuerte.

- Saca a tus pokemon- gritó Misty

Misty saca de su pokebola a Poliwrath, mientras que May a Blaziken. Ambos pokemon se pusieron delante de sus maestras, mientras que ellas se pusieron de espaldas. Sin embargo, no podían visualizar nada por la oscuridad de la noche.

El corazón de ambas maestras latía con rapidez. No sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se encontraban listas para cualquier cosa. De pronto una manada de Ursaring llegó corriendo al lugar donde ellas estaban. Fue todo muy rápido. Cada una corrió en dirección opuesta con su pokemon para enfrentarse a aquellas salvajes bestias.

- Que demonios…-pensaba Misty. Mientras le gritaba ataques a su pokemon.- y sacaba de su pokebola a otro de sus pokemon para ayudar a Poliwrath. Gyarados.

Por otra parte estaba May junto con Blaziken peleando contra 4 Usaring. Esta saco a batalla a Glaceon el cual apoyo bastante a su amigo. Pero los Usaring no paraban.

En un momento, uno de ellos fue a arremeter directamente contra May, pero Blaziken se puso en medio. Ambos salieron disparados unos cuantos metros.

- May! – Gritó Misty.

Inmediatamente Misty envió a Poliwrath a atacar al Usaring que golpeo a May, siendo derribando después de dos golpes. Misty intento acercarse para ayudar a May, quien aun no podía ponerse en pie. Sin embargo, los Usaring parecían invencibles e interminables. Las amigas no entendían que hacia una manada de Usaring en bosque Verde corriendo desaforadamente en plena noche. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, pero antes de averiguar que sucedía, debían salir sanas y salvas de esta.

- Gyarados, lanza llamas!- Ordenó Misty con un fuerte grito a su pokemon. Muchos de los Usaring salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta, escapando de esas llamas. Misty comenzó a correr en dirección a May, pero tropezó cayendo al suelo inmediatamente. Intento incorporarse, pero sintió un gran dolor en su tobillo que la hizo emitir un gemido de dolor. Este dolor la invadió de tal forma que hizo que esta se desmayara. Lo ultimo que vieron sus ojos fue a los pokemon batallando.

Misty, abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba sola, asustada. Intento moverse, pero el dolor de su tobillo le recordó lo sucedido anoche.

- May!- Grtitó- May donde estas?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Sus pokemon se acercaron a ella, ambos heridos. Como pudo saco las pokebolas y los guardó dentro.

- Gracias amigos.

Tampoco estaban los pokemon de May.

Se quedó un tiempo tendida en el suelo. Quería llorar. No podía pensar bien. No quería mirar como se encontraba su tobillo, le bastaba saberlo por el dolor. Probablemente una fractura.

Como pudo se sentó y miró como quedo el lugar donde batallaron. Un desastre. Con sus manos tomo su rostro, no lo podía creer. De pronto giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda, un ruido provocado por el movimiento de ramas llamo su atención. Tomo una de sus pokebolas, le quedaba un pokemon sano.

- Psyduck, confío en ti.


	3. Pozón Buterfree

_Eh aquí el tercer capitulo...me quedo un poco mamón, espero que para el cuarto me quede más gracioso..._

_Muchas Gracias por los rev ;) que bueno que les guste mi historia...ya que es la primera que escribo y siempre es motivante que alguien se interese por la historia._

_Hay una parte un poco subida de tono, así que si eres menor de edad.. no lo leas!_

_y por último... a leer! :D_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

_**Pozón Buterfree**_

* * *

><p>Psyduck salió de la pokebola y se quedó mirando hacia la dirección en que provenía el sonido.<p>

- Psyduck, no hagas ni un movimiento hasta que yo te lo ordene- dijo Misty en voz baja y atenta a lo podría ocurrir.

El movimiento y crujir de las ramas y arbustos se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que aquel momento fuese prácticamente eterno. Tenía miedo de que apareciera un Usaring perdido, y que por estar solo su agresividad fuese peor. Pero más miedo tenia que de Psyduck no reaccionara ante las órdenes de ataque. Últimamente Psyduck estaba respondiendo bien a los entrenamientos, incluso en ocasiones se le daba la oportunidad de utilizarlo en algunas batallas de gimnasio obteniendo resultados "satisfactorios".

Espero casi sin respirar y con su mirada fija en la dirección del ruido, esperando a que lo fuera que anduviese por ahí, hiciese su aparición.

De pronto la figura de un hombre se apareció ante ella. Él, al verla en el suelo corrió a su dirección para ayudarla, sin embargo no esperaba la recepción que Misty tenía para él.

- Psyduck ataca!- Gritó en cuanto vió que aquel hombre se acercaba a ella.

El hombre inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de ataque, instintivamente tapo su rostro con sus brazos esperando a recibir el ataque del pokemon que tenía delante de él. Sin embargo nada ocurrió.

- Estúpido pato te dije que ataques! Ahora!

Sin embargo el pokemon no reaccionó. Solo se le quedo mirando. El hombre al percatarse de que el pokemon no lo atacaría, levanto sus manos en señal de paz.

- Tranquila, solo vengo a ayudarte.

- No te me acerques o sino te juro que saldrás herido de esta- amenazó Misty.

Por un segundo el hombre meditó sobre la situación en que se encontraba aquella muchacha. Se notaba que algo muy malo le había ocurrido a ella y al lugar y él sabia perfectamente lo que había sucedido. La vio sentada a duras penas en el suelo, sucia, con el cabello pelirrojo desordenado y muy débil y con un Psyduck que no obedecía sus órdenes. A pesar de eso, la mujer aun tenía agallas para amenazarlo de muerte. Que clase de entrenadora era aquella mujer, pensó.

Luego, como si una especie de epifanía se apoderase de él lo supo inmediatamente. Era Misty. Todo encajaba. Pelo rojo, agresividad y un Psyduck que no obedece órdenes.

- Tranquila mujer! A que no sabes quien soy!- le gritó- ¿acaso no me reconoces?

- Por supuesto que no. Porque debería yo de conocerte, jamás en mi vida te había visto!

- Tan agresiva como siempre- dijo entre dientes- Misty, soy ASH!

Misty abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía creer que se encontrara con Ash en pleno bosque Verde. A continuación lo miro de pies a cabeza, buscando la similitud con el Ash adolecente de 15 años que ella recordaba.

Se había transformado en un hombre alto. Calculó que le pasaba fácilmente a ella por un poco más de una cabeza, lo que la sorprendió bastante. Su cabello, ahora corto, continuaba siendo de un negro azabache. Algo que también llamó su atención fue que se notaba que trabajaba su musculatura. Nada grosero, pero se veía bastante bien. Su vestimenta seguía siendo simple, unos jeans, zapatillas outdoor, una polera color blanco con unas líneas delgadas negras que cruzaban solo el torso dejando el abdomen de color blanco y sus típicos e infaltables guantes sin dedos. Al prestar más atención se dio cuenta que él también estaba sucio, con la ropa desgarrada y la cara llena de tierra.

Definitivamente no era el niño bajo, delgado y con voz aguda que vió la última vez que viajó a Pueblo Paleta para celebrar su llegada a 4tos de final en la liga mundial Pokemón, donde participaban todos los ganadores de diferentes ligas. Desde ese momento Ash se transformó en el "niño prodigio" para el mundo entero. Fue el primer joven entrenador en pasar a 4tos de final, derrotando en su camino a otros grandes entrenadores y maestros pokemon. Desde ahí en adelante la carrera de Ash se disparó. Visitaba su casa una vez al año, y a diferencia de sus viajes anteriores, decidió viajar solo con pikachu. Misty nunca más pudo comunicarse con él y mucho menos verlo en persona.

Ash, al ser una especie de estrella de cine, aparecía constantemente en las noticias relacionadas a los Pokemon, sin embargo, al transformarse en maestro pokemon desapareció de los medios, sus intervenciones fueron cada vez menos hasta desaparecer por completo. Algunos decían que había entrado al mundo de las drogas, nada menos cierto. Ash gustaba de salir y solo se limitaba a beber cuando salía con sus amigos de fiesta y fumar uno que otro cigarrillo cuando se encontraba en buena compañía.

Otros decían que simplemente había logrado el éxito muy joven y había vuelto a casa sin nada que hacer, pero tampoco estaban en lo cierto.

Su vida se había transformado en un misterio.

- ¿Desde cuando que eres tan alto?- finalmente soltó Misty.

- No nos vemos hace 9 años y eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decirme

- Si, la verdad es que pensé que serías enano para siempre – sonrió Misty por primera vez.

- Mejor no pienses- respondió este mientras se acercaba hacia ella- deja que te ayude.

Ash se acercó a Misty para levantarla. Se agachó y paso un brazo de Misty sobre su cuello. Una vez que Misty lo abrazo con firmeza, este con mucho cuidado paso sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de Misty levantándola con mucho cuidado.

Una vez en brazo, Ash la llevo hasta la sombra de un viejo árbol al lado del arroyo. Misty se sentó apoyando su espalda en el árbol y quejándose un poco por el dolor que le provocaba su tobillo.

Acto seguido, Ash quito con mucho cuidado la zapatilla de Misty junto con el calcetín. En el momento, vio como tenia hinchado el tobillo. Toco con mucha suavidad para no provocarle dolor. Mientras hacia esto, miraba a Misty a los ojos viendo si esta mostraba alguna señal de dolor en respuesta a la presión o movimiento que este ejercía sobre su tobillo.

- No creo que tengas fractura – infirió ante las respuestas de dolor de Misty.

- Que bueno saberlo. Ash debemos encontrar a May.- Se apresuró a decir Misty- Anoche una manada de Usaring nos atacaron… y…

- Si Misty, lo se.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo una sorprendida Misty, que no dejaba de observarlo.

- Es una larga historia que prometo contarte…

- Claro que me la tienes que contar!- le gritó un poco enojada- Ash, por culpa de esos Usaring estoy herida, casi muero y May se encuentra herida y desaparecida!

- No seas exagerada Misty…además prometo remediarlo.

- ¿Exagerada? ¿Remediarlo? ¡¿No me digas que es TU culpa?

- Tranquila Misty, prometo contarte todo. Pero primero debes descansar, necesitamos salir de este condenado bosque o por lo menos encontrar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche. – dijo dándole la espalda a Misty.

- En que líos andas metido Ketchum- dijo reprochando a Ash. Al verlo de espalda pudo notar que su polera estaba manchada de rojo, sangre supuso.- ¿Qué te sucedió en la espalda?

Ante la pregunta de su amiga Ash respondió sin prestarle mayor importancia.

- Un Usaring me atacó.

Misty ahogo un pequeño grito.

- Ash en cuanto nos encontremos a salvo, te EXIJO que me cuentes todo. ¿Y tú por que no andas con pikachu?

- Ya te lo dije, larga historia. En todo caso están con Ritchie.

- Ritchie? No que viajabas solo…eso..fue lo ultimo que supe de ti.

- No, ya no viajo solo. Fue solo una etapa… A todo esto, que haces tú aquí?

Misty se sonrojo un poco.

- Iba… íbamos a Pueblo Paleta a visitarte con May.

- ¿y ese milagro?

- larga historia. Cuando nos encontremos a salvo prometo contarte.

- ah, pagando con la misma moneda...

Misty se limito a esbozar una sutil sonrisa. Se encontraba agobiada, exhausta e irritada. Ahora en su mente solo existía la preocupación de encontrar a May y salir de ese bosque lo antes posible, aunque algo muy en su interior, le decía que no sería tan fácil.

Ash decidió que no podían quedarse en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, por lo que no dudo en tomar a Misty nuevamente en brazos y montarla en su espalda para seguir caminando rio arriba sabiendo que en algún momento encontraría un refugio. Ya a esas alturas al arroyo se había transformado en un rio de aguas pardas y perezosas, bordeado de viejos arboles y moteado por miles de hojas marchitas que caían sobre este. Ejércitos de moscas de todas especies les zumbaban en las orejas y se paraban en su cuerpo molestando aun más su caminar. Cada paso que daban les costaba más que el anterior.

Mientras caminaban procuraban hablar sobre cosas triviales, para dejar para más adelante y cuando estuviesen a salvo, el tema de los Usaring y hacer el camino un poco más agradable. En momentos paraban para que Ash pudiese descansar de su espalda y así continuar caminando.

Los rayos del sol que pasaban entremedio de las ramas de los viejos y grandes arboles iban disminuyendo a medida que pasaba el día haciendo que mermaran su visión. El camino se había tornado húmedo y resbaladizo y no por causa del rio. Otro sonido, mucho mas fuerte y molesto que el del rio llamó su atención. Estaban cerca de una hermosa cascada que caía desde una gran muralla verde, rodeada por plantas y hierbas cayendo a un pozón. Entre las muchas ramas superpuestas brillaban innumerables luces, verdes y doradas y plateadas.

- Son Butterfrees!- exclamo Misty al ver la hermosura de aquellos pokemon bailando alrededor de esta.

Un cielo nocturno salpicado por unas pocas estrellas, el cansancio, el hambre y las heridas no dejaron que siguieran caminando. Decidieron quedarse en ese lugar. Tenían agua que al parecer era limpia y arboles donde cobijarse. Ash recogió unas ramas para encender una fogata, mientras que Misty utilizo a su Gyarados para prenderla y pescar algunos peces.

- Esto me recuerda cuando éramos pequeños- sonrió Misty- Solo nos falta Brock.

- Si, que aventuras. Yo también lo extraño… sobre todo cuando debo cocinarme.

Ya entrada la noche, alrededor de la fogata el sueño los consumió, primero a Misty y luego a Ash. Se encontraban tirados al lado de la fogata. Sin quererlo, o si, Misty se apegó a Ash, depositando su cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar al ritmo de la respiración de Ash. Se sentía muy a gusto, cómoda. En un par de minutos se quedó dormida.

Ash, por su parte, no dudo en abrasarla, le gustaba la sensación de protegerla. Sintió como encajaban perfectamente sus cuerpos. A diferencia de Misty, tardó un poco más en conciliar el sueño. En esos momentos muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. Desde el día en que se conoció con Misty y cuestionando mucho el porqué de su distanciamiento. Él tenía la coartada perfecta para desaparecer de la vida de Misty. Muchos viajes que no le dejaban el suficiente tiempo como para llamar o enviar un mensaje a su amiga. Pero eso era una mentira. Simplemente no podía soportar verla feliz y enamorada de otro pelmazo que no fuera él. Pero tampoco había tenido las agallas suficientes para declarase y luchar por ella. Culpo a su inmadurez de ese entonces.

Se sentía extraño con ella, como si jamás la hubiese dejado de ver o de hablar, por lo que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos tampoco habían variado. Seguían intactos.

Comenzó a ver el rostro de su amiga a medio iluminar por la tenue luz que les brindaba la fogata y la luna. Le encantaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y de pronto no aguantó más las ganas de besarla.

Se inclino despacio para no despertarla y poso sus labios en los de ella. Fue un beso corto, y para cuando se separo de ella vio como los ojos de Misty estaban fijos en los de él.

- Lo siento… yo no...- Ash cerró sus ojos esperando algún tipo de agresión, ya sea física o verbal, por parte de su amiga. Inmediatamente se quiso levantar y separarse de ella, pero una mano de Misty lo agarro del brazo y lo acerco a su cara.

- shh, no digas nada Ash…

Fue entonces Misty quién se sentó al frente de él y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello y comenzó a besar a Ash. Era un momento que ambos estaban esperando hace años.

El beso comenzó lento para posteriormente aumentar en intensidad, al igual que sus caricias. Querían tocarse, sentirse. A momentos se separaban para oxigenar nuevamente sus pulmones y así continuar y dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Fue Ash quién primero desvistió a Misty sacando su polera y su brasier, acariciando y besando sus pechos y pezones. Escapaban gemidos de la garganta de Misty, cubierta de rubor, como si ardiera. Su boca estaba tan hambrienta como la de él, como si quisiera devorarlo. No tenían miedo de verse a los ojos, y cuando lo hacían sabían que eso era lo que querían hacer.

-Dime que esto es verdad, dime que esto esta pasando de verdad?- preguntó Ash mirando a Misty.

-Si…es verdad- le sonrió Misty

Completamente desnudos, Ash la extendió sobre el suelo y se tumbo encima de ella. Misty curvó una pierna alrededor de sus muslos y le animo a entrar. En aquel momento no quería nada más en el mundo que sentirlo dentro, y cubrir su boca de besos.


	4. Reunidos

_Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por los rev. nuevamente! Se agradecen todos los aportes. =) _

_Por fín terminé el cap.4 después de un momento de inspiración. Presiento que el cap.5 no tardará en subirse._

_Reitero, se agradecen todos los aportes, correcciones, etc.!_

_y nada... espero que sea de su agrado!... ya se van descubriendo más cositas!_

_Ceres...=P_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

_**Reunidos**_

* * *

><p>Después de aquella noche ambos no dejaban de reír y besarse. Hacían el amor una y otra vez. Sentían como si estuviesen en una especie de "luna de miel", sin lujos, o bien como unos animalitos en plena época reproductiva, no lo sabían muy bien. Pero era en esos momentos, y casi todo el día, en que se sentían las personas más felices del universo. Existía entre ellos una complicidad que solo las personas realmente enamoradas conocen.<p>

Misty sentía que su corazón no podía más de felicidad. Cuando se entregó a él en el pozón no lo pensó, solo se dejó guiar por las emociones y sentimientos contenidos dentro de ella durante años. Se había olvidado de todos los malos momentos, y cuando intentaba recordarlos, ninguno venía a su mente. Cada beso con Ash, para ella, era como estar en un sueño.

Mientras que Ash siempre quería más de ella. Era una necesidad que le brotaba desde las entrañas y que recorría sus venas. Por lo que cada vez que podía la abrazaba y la besaba sin querer soltarla.

Sin embargo, también sabían que debían encontrar lo antes posible a May y a Richie y salir de ese bosque. Por suerte ya tenían años de experiencia en "sobrevivencia" en pasajes desconocidos. Ash le llevaba un poco más de ventaja a Misty en este ámbito, puesto que él nunca dejó de viajar.

- Ash

- Dime

- Estaba pensando en que quizás…- se detuvo antes de seguir hablando- podríamos utilizar a psiduck para encontrarlos- dijo Msty con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pero si ese pato no sirve para nada.

El comentario de Ash hizo que se borrara inmediatamente la sonrisa de Misty.

- ¡¿!Que te crees, acaso tu crees que sirves par algo¡?

- No lo sé, dime tú – dijo Ash en un tono pícaro con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que la cara de la pelirroja se volviera del color de su pelo. Esta desvió su mirada de la de Ash, ya que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- Por favor no me cambies el tema. No perdemos nada con intentarlo- en ese momento saca la pokebola de psyduck.

- OK- dijo Ash y se sentó cruzado de piernas.- es tu pato, si tu confías en el… yo también.

Misty lo miro de soslayo. Y sacó a su pokemon de la pokebola.

- Psyduck necesito que encuentres a nuestra amiga May …

Ambos maestros quedaron mirando al pokemon esperando alguna reacción…pero nada…

Misty se apresuró a hablar.

- Ash no emitas ningún tipo de comentario.

Ash solo se limitó a sonreir con la boca cerrada.

- Vamos psyduck! – Rogó Misty a su pokemon perdiendo de a poco su paciencia.- Yo sé que tu puedes ubicarlos. Conoces a May!

- _psy?_

- Si, May! Aquella que te da de comer y mucho cariño cuando yo no estoy…

- _psy._.!

- Bueno- dijo Misty mas para si, que para Ash- si con la razón no entiendes, entonces por la fuerza!- diciendo esto golpeó a su pokemon en la cabeza con su puño.

Los ojos del pokemon se tornaron de un color azul brillante y de forma inmediata comenzaron a aparecer imágenes en la cabeza de Misty y Ash. Las imágenes correspondían a May, la cual se encontraba acompañada por Richie. Ambos iban caminando en una ruinas de piedra, ya tapadas y casi escondidas por los arboles del bosque.

- ¡Ya sé donde están!- gritó Ash – En ese momento las imágenes desaparecieron de sus mentes.

- ¡Perfecto! pero… ¿En dónde estamos nosotros?- dijo Misty cruzada de brazos.

- Mmm… no muy lejos.

- Según que…

- Según mi perfecto sentido de la orientación.

- Ash…..llevamos 3 días caminando sin llegar a ningún lado.

- Eso es lo que _tú_ crees…- de inmediato Ash comenzó a escalar un árbol hasta llegar a la copa.- Misty! De aquí puedo ver las ruinas- le gritó hacia abajo.- Vamos por buen camino.

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora intenta bajar de ahí- le gritó esta de vuelta, casi riéndose.

Con unos rápidos movimientos, casi acrobáticos para Misty, Ash descendió del árbol sin ningún problema.

- Me sigues sorprendiendo Ketchum…

Así siguieron caminando. Misty a la cola de Ash, quien iba muy animado por el pronto encuentro con sus amigos. También iba pensando que una vez reunidos, aún estarían en el bosque y debían salir de ahí, no podían seguir perdiendo más el tiempo. Tocó su muslo y aún tenía el dispositivo intacto en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Por otro lado, no quería salir de ese bosque. Por fin estaba con Misty. La había echo suya y no había nadie que los moleste ni se interpusiera en su relación. Era perfecto, pero bien sabia que la realidad no era así de perfecta.

Ash miró hacia atrás y vió como su amiga iba caminando concentrada en no caer ni tropezar por culpa de alguna raíz, rama u arbusto. La tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando ambos en silencio.

Sintió, a diferencia de cuando eran pequeños, que ahora era él quién tomaba el rol protector.

- Ash

- Dime

- ¿Cuándo me vas a explicar qué es lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué es que ahora saltas y escalas árboles como un Chimchar o un Aipom? ¿Desde cuando tienes tanto sentido de la orientación? ¿Por qué es que te encuentro más maduro?

Al escuchar tanta pregunta Ash soltó una carcajada. Se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos y responderle las preguntas.

- Muy bien, iré en orden, por pregunta. A la primera, ya te dije que cuando nos juntemos con Richie y May te lo contaré todo. Pero te adelantaré algo…- antes de hablar dió un gran suspiro- Equipo Rocket.

- ¿¡QUE!- Gritó Misty- tapándose la boca con la mano inmediatamente para continuar hablando con un volumen bajo, como si alguien los estuviera escuchando.- ¿Que tiene que ver el Equipo Rocket en todo esto? No se supone que fue desarticulado hace años por las fuerzas especiales de la Elite…

- Se supone. Giovanni fue arrestado y encerrado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad en la región Hoen- Ash continuó caminando- y sigue ahí- adelantándose a la pregunta de Misty.- Por lo tanto, no es él quien está organizando nuevamente al Equipo Rocket.

- ¿Pero quién puede ser?

- _Quienes_ más bien dicho…

- ¿No me digas que Jessie y James?- preguntó Misty abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- jajaja. No. Ellos no. Ellos trabajan para la Elite ahora. Fueron reclutados como ayudantes externos a la organización. Ayudan a obtener información del Equpo Rocket para luego otorgársela a la Elite, y esta a su vez, como pago, limpió sus papeles criminales y los mantiene viviendo con grandes lujos y todo lo que ellos pidan. Son muy importantes. Además los personajes que están detrás de todo esto, también son enemigos de Jessy y James.

- ¿Cassidy y Butch?- preguntó algo desilusionada. Siempre los miró en menos. Cassidy para ella era tan vacía como Dawn. Solo una neurona funcionando. Y Butch, no tenía comentarios para él, no sabía como clasificarlo. - Ash me dejas sin palabras con todo lo que me estas contando- dijo esquivando una rama de un sauce.- ¿y tú? ¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto?

-Bueno, yo trabajo para las fuerzas especiales de la Elite. Cuando se supo que el Equipo Rocket se estaba reorganizando me llamaron para incorporarme. Justo coincidió con mi asenso como maestro pokemon. Estaba ya cansado de las ligas y de andar viajando para ganar medallas, necesitaba un poco más de acción.

Una vez adentro me entrenaron en las artes "militares". Uso de armas y de supervivencia. Artes marciales, por si no tengo armas ni pokemones a mi disposición para defenderme y también me enseñaron el uso de la tecnología. No como usar un computador o un pokegear,- sabía que el pensamiento de su amiga iba dirigido a eso- si no como hackear información de las organizaciones y adentrarme sin ser descubierto en sus sistemas informáticos. Pero uno tiene la opción de especializarse, lo mio es la supervivencia.

Richie por ejemplo- si él también esta dentro, como otros conocidos- esta especializado en hackeo de satélites y artes marciales.

Y con respecto a los pokemons, todos los días se entrenaba con ellos, especialmente con tu pokemon acompañante- que obviamente es mi pikachu.

Ash sintió un tirón en su brazo. Era Misty que había dejado de caminar. Esta había quedado impactada ante las declaraciones de Ash. Le costaba mucho procesar la información que su amigo, ahora más que amigo, le estaba otorgando. Así, sin más. Pero ella quería respuestas y las estaba teniendo.

- ¿Es por todo eso que te has alejado de mí todos estos años?

Ash se tomó un momento antes de responder esa pregunta.

- Si y no.- Miró a Misty tratando de evitar sus ojos los cuales estaban abiertos de par en par y fijos en él y pendientes de cada movimiento.- Misty…yo me aleje de ti por que no soportaba verte con otro que no fuera yo. Me hervía la sangre cada vez que me contabas todas las actividades que realizabas con él con tanta felicidad y alegría. Él te daba una estabilidad que yo no pude darte, y que no sé si ahora podré hacerlo…

Misty al escuchar esas palabras quedó sin aliento. Respiró profundo y soltó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente.

- Todo esto me supera. No sé que pensar. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿No sabes si podrás darme una estabilidad?

- Estos días han sido maravillosos…- Ash se acercó a ella, a su rostro. Quiso tomarlo con sus manos pero Misty lo esquivo rápidamente y evitando todo tipo de contacto visual. No quería mirarlo, temía que si lo hacía lo golpearía.

- No… Ash…por favor, dejemos esto hasta aquí. Encontremos a los chicos rápido y así ustedes siguen en lo suyo, y nosotras también.

- ¿Quieres hacer como si no pasó nada entre nosotros?- preguntó algo sorprendido y dolido.

-Si.- la respuesta de Misty fue seca. Se dió media vuelta y siguió caminando.

No hablaron más.

Pasadas unas horas Misty se sentó en un tronco de árbol caído a descansar. El dolor de su tobillo a veces le molestaba mucho y le impedía seguir caminando. Por ella hubiese seguido caminando. No quería tener ningún momento para hablar con Ash, solo quería que esto pasara lo más pronto posible. De pronto sintió la necesidad de volver a la estabilidad que le otorgaba su gimnasio y sus batallas. No quería más peleas ni problemas.

- Misty quédate aquí, siento unos ruidos. Creo que pueden ser los chicos.- dijo Ash mientras desaparecía entre los árboles.

- Menos mal todo esto va a terminar- dijo tapándose el rostro con sus manos, sintió que quizás podría llorar, pero eso no ocurrió.

Minutos más tarde escuchó la voz de una mujer gritando su nombre. Pudo reconocer inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

- MAY!- gritó de felicidad y corrió a su encuentro sin sentir ningún tipo de molestia en su tobillo.

- Misty! Por fin amiga!

Ambas se abrazaron.

- May ¿Dime cómo estas? ¿Estás herida?- preguntó preocupada Misty mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

- Si, estoy bien! Solo un moretón en mis costillas por salir disparada, pero estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estas?

- No muy bien…me torcí el tobillo cuando quise ir en tu ayuda…yo no sé lo que ocurrió. Es decir, algo sé…

- No te preocupes Misty, yo lo sé casi todo.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

May al igual que ella estaba completamente sucia. Al verse así no pudieron más que reírse de ellas.

-¿Dónde están Ash y Richie?

- Ay ese parcito! Se quedaron donde estábamos, en las ruinas. Richie no quiso que nos moviéramos de ahí. Creo que es como una especie de "faro" o un lugar estratégico…donde nos pueden ir a rescatar. Me enviaron a buscarte. Vamos!

Mientras iban caminando, May no soportó más y le preguntó a Misty lo que era obio, por lo menos para ella.

- Ya, cuéntame!- le dijo May a Misty- No te hagas, que te conozco. Bueno… los conozco. Como estuvieron estos tres días perdidos.

- Maravillosos y horribles.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Cuando lleguemos a la seguridad y calidez de nuestro hogar te contaré todo...si con detalle.- se apresuró a decir.- ¿Y tus días?

- Uh…terrible. Cuando salí disparada, fue Richie quién me encontró inconsciente. A ti no te vió por la gran cantidad de Usaring corriendo y atacando, más el polvadero que se formó. Pensó que yo estaba sola y me sacó de ahí inmediatamente. Cuando desperté me encontraba dentro del hueco de un gran árbol viejo. Cuando me pare de ahí toda desorientada, vi un hombre acercándose a mi…- cuando comentó esta última parte comenzó a ponerse roja- y lo ataque.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nada…me tiré encima, me subí a su espalda para intentar ahogarlo- Misty escuchaba sorprendida.- Luego de eso, él me bajo de su espalda y me hizo una especie de llave, por que me tomo de las manos y quede inmovilizada. Yo a él no lo conozco, para mi era un extraño. Me dijo que me soltaría si yo dejaba de gritar y de atacarlo. Por supuesto le mentí. En cuanto me soltó le di una gran patada en sus…bolas-dijo esto último riéndose.- Yo salí corriendo, pero él me alcanzó rápidamente.

- ¿Y que pasó después?

- Bueno, el tenía un mochila llena de cosas, entra ellas, una cuerda. Me ató. Pensó, por mi agresividad, que yo era parte del Equipo Rocket. Comenzó a amenazarme en dejarme botada ahí si no hablaba. Asi que fue en ese momento en que le conté todo lo que nos sucedió. Al escuchar tu nombre y el de Ash se tranquilizó y me desató.

- ¿Y porque ahí no saliste corriendo? Él aun no se identificaba contigo.

- Porque me llamó la tención lo del Equipo Rocket, así que fue mi turno de hacerlo hablar.- sonrió.

- No me digas que lo volviste a atacar! Pobre Richie, si él es tan bueno.

- JA! Bueno!- dijo irónicamente- Hice lo mejor que sabemos hacer las mujeres. Fastidiarlo. Le dije que si no me contaba lo del equipo roquet, lo perseguiría hasta la muerte. Y fue lo que hice. Ya al segundo día se rindió, porque ni para ir al "baño" lo dejaba en paz.

- Eres mala, debo decírtelo. Y después que pasó…

- Nada, me hizo prometer que no le contaría a nadie en que trabajaba él y Ash. Hasta que encontramos las ruinas. Me dijo que esperaríamos en ese lugar hasta que Ash llegara, ya que tenían esas ruinas como punto de encuentro y que el dispositivo de rescate de él se había echo trizas. Eso en general.

Al llegar se encontraron con los chicos y sus pikachus. El pikachu de Ash al ver a Misty corrió inmediatamente a sus brazos.

- Hola Misty! Tanto tiempo sin vernos, me alegra saber que estas bien. Lástima que sea en estas condiciones.- dijo Richie.- ¿Y como estuvieron sus días perdidos?

- Intersantes- le respondió Misty sin mucho ánimo y mirando a Ash que se encontraba escalando lo más alto de la ruina.

Richie era como el hermano gemelo de Ash. Ambos eran del mismo porte y contextura física, solo que Richie era de cabellos claros. Un hermoso castaño claro que combinaba con sus ojos color miel. Y al igual que Ash tenía una vestimenta cómoda, más bien outdoor. Una polera de color negra con la imagen de una pokebola blanca que cruzaba su parte de su hombro y espalda. Unos pantalones cafés y zapatillas. Y también sus infaltables guantes sin dedos.

- Me alegra, porque los míos fueron una tortura- dijo esto mirando a May con miedo.

- No seas llorón Richie- dijo con la sonrisa malévola nuevamente y dando un paso a donde se encontraba él.

- ¡No te me acerques! ¡Bruja!- le gritó Richie.

- jajaja. Quiero una ducha urgente. Ahora!- dijo oliendo el aire May.

A lo que Richie levanto su brazo y olfateo su axila.

- mmm… si! ¡Olor a macho!- dijo son cierto orgullo. Acto seguido no dudó en poner su axila en la cara de May.

- ¡Richie eres un cerdo!

- Por bruja- dijo riéndose.- ¿Cómo la soportas? Es una mini terrorista tu amiguita.- dijo dirigiéndose a Misty.

Estas discusiones hicieron que Misty riera un poco. Lo que había sucedido con Ash no la había dejado bien.

Minutos más tarde bajó Ash de las ruinas.

- Esta activado el dispositivo de rescate. Deberían venir por nosotros en unas horas.

- Perfecto!- se alegró May- Ahora que nos encontramos todos reunidos, antes de irnos, creo que nos deben una muy buena explicación ustedes dos.

...


	5. Esmeralda

_Mis queridos seguidores ( de lo poco bueno xD), les tengo por fín el capitulo 5...espero que les guste, así como todo lo que he escrito. Tengan compasión, es mi primer fic.=)_

_Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme sus rew =) ! toda opinión, comentario u observación es bienvenida! Sea buena o mala..._

_que mas?... ah...esta completamente lemon al final... asi que, nuevamente, si eres menor de edad no lo leas!...te van a retar tus padres! quedas advertido._

_a leer.._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

**Esmeralda**

* * *

><p>Las ruinas en donde se encontraban los chicos, correspondía a una antigua tribu que habitó hace miles de años en aquel bosque. Una época donde mientras más altas las construcciones, más cercanos se encontraban de sus Dioses. Dioses en cuerpo de grandes e imponentes pokemones que surcaban los cielos, o bien, hacían esporádicas apariciones, silenciosos, entremedio de la frondosidad verduzca del bosque. En donde los humanos elaboraban ofrendas a estos Dioses a cambio de una abundante cosecha o de lluvias que ayudaban a que los frutos del bosque fuesen abundantes.<p>

Sin embargo, la aparición del hombre moderno y su civilización destruyó todo a su paso. Su sistema de vida, viviendas, costumbres y Dioses.

Miles de años después, aun seguían en pie aquellos restos de civilizaciones, ahora devoradas por la vegetación, sirviendo de refugio hogar a los pokemones que ahí habitan.

Se podían ver restos donde lo que se supone que fueron casas, había unas 5 de estas, de un tamaño pequeño, construidas con piedras y barro. Dentro de estas había restos de alfarería ya destruida por los años, al igual que todo lo que ahí había.

Los chicos se encontraban ubicados dentro de una de estas casas. Solo quedaban en pie las paredes que se encontraban derrumbadas hasta la mitad y lo que se supone que fue una puerta de entrada. Algunos árboles, con sus enormes ramas, hacían de techo, dando sombra y cobijo a estas construcciones.

- Muy bien, somos todo oídos- dijo May poniéndose cómoda para escuchar la historia que el par debía contarles.

El primero en hablar fue Ash.

- Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Como ya saben- dijo mirando a ambas amigas- Somos parte de la fuerzas especiales de la Elite, desde hace ya unos años. Nuestro trabajo es de encubiertos, por lo que la gente como ustedes no debería saber esto. Les pediré que por favor que guarden en secreto todo lo que les contaremos.- Hizo una pausa al ver como asentían sus amigas, para luego continuar- Se los contaré por que confió en ustedes.

- Ya Ash, sin tanta vuelta que me pongo nerviosa- le apresuró Misty.

- Fuimos llamados por los miembros del alto mando de la Elite para conformar…

- Ya pero eso lo dijiste- apunto May

- ¿Me pueden dejar hablar? Continuo.- suspiro e intento hablar- Ya no se lo que estaba hablando.

Su amigo Ritchie lo ayudo.

- La Elite nos llamó con el objetivo de descubrir que es lo que pretende el Equipo Rocket. Eso fue fácil. "El total control y dominio de las regiones, y así expandirse por el mundo e imponer su ideología a todos y eliminar a los que no están de acuerdo con ellos". Ahora bien la pregunta es ¿Cómo pretenden hacer eso?

Ahora continúo Ash.

- Nuevamente eso fue fácil. Cassidy y Butch necesitan liberar a Giovanni. Cuando la elite se enteró de esto, inmediatamente el sistema de vigilancia a la cárcel en Hoen se triplico. Sin embargo creemos que de alguna forma se están comunicando con él. Se cree que es a través de pokemones psíquicos. Sabrina fue enviada a ese lugar para tratar de averiguar de qué forma lo están haciendo y de interceptar esas comunicaciones, o bien poder descubrir que es lo que se comunican.

- ¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con los Usaring y ustedes en este bosque?- preguntó Misty levantando una ceja.

A lo que Ritchie le respondió:

- Han visto a pequeños grupos, miembros del Equipo Rocket, rondando varias regiones. No se dedican a batallar, ni robar. Es extraño. No sabemos que es lo que traman, pero con Ash tuvimos suerte. Hace unos días, los vimos saliendo de Ciudad Verde. Asique los seguimos hasta aquí…

Ash comenzó a reír nervioso.

- Cuando los estábamos siguiendo- Ritchie se encargó de mirar a Ash con una mirada de odio- a Ash lo descubrieron…

- Yo no quería ser descubierto!- se defendió Ash- pero prefiero eso a perder una tripa.

- No entiendo nada- dijo May confusa – ¿Qué tienen que ver tus tripas en todo esto?

- No es lo que me imagino…- dijo Misty- ¿o si?... Ketchum lo esperaría de ti…

- Imaginas bien Misty- le respondió Ritchie.

Misty entorno los ojos para luego poner su mano en su rostro y mover de un lado a otro su cabeza.

- Yo aun no entiendo- se quejó May.

- Ash se "desinflo", por decirlo de alguna manera.- le explicó Ritchie- Cuando escucharon el sonido proveniente desde el interior de mi amigo, no dudaron en atacarnos…

- y fue que desde sus pokebolas salieron los Usaring….- dijo Ash- bueno… fin de la historia.

- ¿sabias que eres un cerdo?- le dijo May a su amigo.- Por culpa de tus gases, nosotras casi morimos.

- Pero Ritchie debes admitir que fue uno de "aquellos"- dijo Ash triunfante.

- Los míos son mejores…- dijo pensativo

- ¡Ok! ¡Paren! – Gritó Misty- No nos interesa saber de sus gases, ni su potencia… ni olores, ni nada.

- Como si tú nunca te hubieses tirado uno. Yo me acuerdo que eran bastante poderosos…asique no me vengas con cuentos, que no son olor a rosa.

Cuando Misty estaba a punto de golpear a su "_amigovio_", escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del otro lado de las ruinas. Ash sin pensarlo, tomo a Misty por la cintura y se agacho junto con ella. May y Richie también se escondieron guardando silencio. Pikachu y Sparky también se escondieron junto con ellos. Ash se asomó para observar quienes eran.

Ante sus ojos, hicieron la aparición unos Usaring, los cuales iban abriendo paso a lo que al parecer eran sus maestros. Tres hombres y una mujer. Iban todos vestidos de negro, con una gran R roja en el pecho. La mujer llevaba consigo un dispositivo, al parecer un gps, ya que gritaba órdenes a los Usaring por donde debían abrir paso. Era una mujer rubia, alta, de unos 35 años. Los labios eran de un color rojo intenso, y sus ojos azules iban pintados de negro. Su piel blanca hacia contraste con los colores de su maquillaje. Era la misma mujer que habían visto cuando fueron atacados- Por ahí, estamos por llegar- gritó a sus otros acompañantes, mientras apuntaba con su mano a una pequeña montaña que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Los otros tres hombres, no llamaban particularmente la atención.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos, pendientes de que no fueran descubiertos. Esperaron a que pasaran por las ruinas. Ritchie y Ash se miraron inmediatamente. Se pararon en un instante, con sus pikachus respectivos en sus hombros. No tenían que hablarse, sabían perfectamente lo que debían hacer.

- Tenemos alrededor de 15 minutos antes de que lleguen a buscarnos- dijo Ash- Chicas, ustedes se quedan acá, no se muevan.

- Estas loco- saltó May- Nosotras los acompañamos. Ni loca me quedo aquí sola. Mis pokemon ya se deben encontrar mejor, listos para cualquier cosa.- Misty también asintió y se paro al lado de su amiga.

- Muy bien, vamos.

Con mucho sigilo siguieron a los miembros del equipo Rocket. Era fácil saber por donde iban debido a las grandes huellas que dejaban los Usaring. Troncos de arboles recién caídos se esparcían por el lugar, dejando un camino despejado para caminar por ahí.

El camino terminaba en una cueva que se encontraba en la pequeña montaña. Al adentrarse perdieron completa visibilidad. Era un lugar oscuro y helado. Gotas de agua caían desde el techo deslizándose por las paredes, los cuales estaban cubiertos de musgo. Se encontraban al otro lado del Pozón Buterfree. Sus pisadas retumbaban por toda la cueva, mientras caminaban, uno detrás del otro. Ash iba al principio, seguido de Misty, May y Ritchie al final.

Después de unos metros de caminata el camino se separó en dos.

- Muy bien tenemos que dividirnos- Ash tomó de la mano a Misty llevándosela por el camino de la derecha. Ritchie intentó tomarle la mano a May, pero esta la rechazó adelantándose a tomar el camino de la izquierda.

- Bueno, por lo menos lo intenté… -dicho lo siguiente siguió el ruido de los pasos de May que retumbaban por la cueva.

Ash sentía como su mano era apretada por la mano de Misty cada vez que se oía un ruido fuera de lo común. Misty en esos momentos no pensaba en nada, en su otra mano llevaba su pokebola con gyarados dentro. Tenía sus cinco sentidos en alerta, lista para actuar, aunque a veces pensaba que su primera reacción sería correr o esconderse detrás de la espalda de Ash. Ya no estaba habituada a este tipo de aventuras que le recordaban su niñez. Con los años se volvió más precavida y prudente con este tipo de actividades. Lo más audaz que realizaba eran las piruetas en su piscina, sin embargo no podía negar que se sentía embriagada por esta cuota de adrenalina que sentía correr por sus venas, adrenalina que Ash también la hacía sentir. En lo más interior de su ser, no quería que esto terminara. No quería separarse de Ash. Lo quería a su lado, aunque sea para discutir y después comerse a besos. Aunque la metiera en los líos que sea, si tenían que ir y luchar contra todos los locos de patio que quisiesen apoderarse del mundo, ella lo seguiría.

Por su parte Ash, al contrario de Misty, con los años se volvió más intrépido. Estaba seguro de que no cambiaria por nada su estilo de vida. Amaba sentir que podía morir en cualquier momento, no poder dormir cien porciento tranquilo, pensando en que en cualquier momento alguien quisiera acabar con su vida. Hasta ahora. Jamás pensó que la volvería a ver, jamás pensó que la haría suya, jamás pensó que ella le correspondería. Pero, (si, siempre hay un pero) al no tener contemplado esta sorpresa que le dio la vida, no sabía muy bien que hacer con la otra mujer que lo estaba esperando en su departamento en ciudad Verde. Era algo que no dejaba de dar vuelta en su cabeza, incluso en esos momentos.

- ¿May y Ritchie habrán encontrado algo?- la voz de Misty lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿estarán bien?

- Esperemos que sí. En todo caso, debemos apurarnos en encontrar que es lo que busca el E.R.

Mientras que al otro lado de la cueva, Ritchie envió a May delante de ellos dos.

- Eres un cobarde. Tú deberías ir acá.- le susurró May- Tú eres del grupito de las fuerzas especiales.

- ¿Estas loca? Mejor que te ataquen a tí primero, así yo tengo más tiempo para atacar… es toda una estrategia.- le respondió este también en un susurro.

May paró en seco haciendo que Ritchie chocara contra ella al no tener visibilidad. Sin querer Ritchie comenzó a tantear con sus manos a May, hasta que llegó a su brazo. O fue lo que pensó que era.

- ¿Por qué tienes un codo tan blando? Me gusta.

- ¡Porque no es mi codo Imbécil!-

- Ups- Ritchie sacó la mano inmediatamente de los pechos de May.- Bueno eso te pasa por parar así, tan de la nada. Sparky, necesito que te adelantes y me digas si hay alguien más en este lugar. Ya reconoces bien a los del E.R., huelen horrible.- Inmediatamente el pokemon de Ritchie salió corriendo ante las ordenes de su maestro.- Y tu May, camina detrás mio. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Pasado un minuto, regreso Sparky. El pokemon se comunicó con su maestro mientras que este solamente asentía ante los sonidos que emitía su pokemon.- Bien, ahora necesito que vayas por Ash y Misty, rápido.- al igual que la vez anterior el pokemon salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¿que es lo que pasó?

- Están un poco más allá. Hay un salón, y dentro del salón están buscando algo. May te sugiero que prepares tus pokebolas.

- Por favor, no me subestimes.- dijo con pokebola en mano.- será mejor que _tu_ prepares _tus_ "_poke- Bolas"_

_- _uy que ruda- ironizó Ritchie con una sonrisa.- de pronto volvió su cabeza, para darse cuenta de que su pokemon llegaba con sus amigos.- Bien hecho sparky- le felicitó.

- Así que los tenemos- dijo Ash- Propongo un ataque sorpresa. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Yo me encargo de la rubia curvilínea.

- Siempre lo mismo- se quejó Ritchie- esta bien. Yo de los otros cuatro.

- ¿y nosotras? – preguntó Misty.

- Ustedes tendrán que robarles a ellos, lo que ellos estaban robando. Una vez que lo tengan, corren hasta las ruinas y esperan por el rescate, que debe estar por llegar en… 5 minutos.- dicho lo siguiente, tomo de la cara a Misty y le dio un gran beso.- Confío en ti.

De la nada Ritchie se puso a toser- Te van a pegar- dijo entre tos y tos. Misty no entendió a que se refería Ritchie, sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia. Debía concentrarse.

Ash y Ritchie corrieron hasta la entrada del salón junto a sus pikachus.

Era un pequeño salón, se encontraba iluminado por 4 antorchas las que fueron prendidas por el E.R. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas de dibujos, Ash pudo identificar a Ho-oh en uno de ellos. Tenía en el centro, arriba de un pequeño altar de roca, una gran piedra verde sin pulir, del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol. La mujer tomó la piedra, esbozó una sonrisa y la guardo en un saco negro. Cuando se dieron vuelta se encontraron con los 4 amigos tapándole la entrada.

- ¿A donde creen van?- les dijo Ash con pikachu en posición de batalla.

- ¿tu otra vez?- le dijo la mujer con tono irritante- veo que trajiste refuerzos- dijo al ver a Misty y a May.- trae las personas que quieras, no podrás con nosotros.-

- pikachu, ataca!- el pokemon rápidamente descarga sobre la mujer su electricidad.- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo de jugar.

Los otros tres hombres que estaban con la mujer sacaron a dos pokemones más a batallar. Esta vez fue Ritchie que envió a luchar a _Sparky_ contra los otros hombres.

La mujer cayó desmayada al suelo, casi carbonizada. May envía a batallar a su pokemon, ayudando a Ritchie. Misty, por su parte, se acercó al cuerpo carbonizado de lo que antes fue una mujer hermosa, malvada, pero hermosa. Cuando se encontró a su lado, el olor a carne quemada le llegó hasta sus narices. La descarga eléctrica de pikachu había acabado con la vida de la mujer de un solo golpe. ¿Habrá tenido familia? ¿Hijos? ¿Desde cuando los pokemon se utilizan para atacar a las personas?

- Misty, toma la bolsa!- gritó May- Debemos irnos rápido!

Ante los gritos de May, Misty despabilo de sus pensamientos. Tomó la bolsa y corrió dirección a la salida. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas largas le permitieron. Fue seguida de May, quién también corrió detrás de ella. Ambas chicas salieron del lugar dejando a Ash y a Ritchie batallando contra los restantes miembros del equipo.

Al salir de la cueva se percató de que Ash y Ritchie se unieron a ellas. Corrieron a través de la espesura del bosque, específicamente por el camino hecho por los Usarin del equipo rocket, hasta llegar a las ruinas. Al momento de llegar, miraron al cielo buscando su salvación. De pronto un ruido de hélices hizo que todo el grupo tornara su mirada al helicóptero de la Elite. Desde ahí lanzaron cuerdas para que estos subieran. Ash enganchó a Misty a la cuerda para que subiera, seguido de May, Ritchie y finalmente él.

Cuando terminó la ducha, tomo una toalla de color azul que estaba colgada en la pared. Primero secó su cara, luego su pelo negro para finalmente amarrársela en la cintura. Estaba cansado. Pasó por lo menos 30 minutos bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha pensando. En su cabeza estaba la Elite, Guiovanni, entrenamientos, Misty… y Dawn.

Salió hacia el dormitorio, al levantar su cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los de una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules que estaba acostada sobre su cama. Los ojos del moreno recorrieron cada una de esas curvas, como ya tantas otras veces lo había echo. La mujer estaba vestida con un pequeño babydoll transparente blanco con pequeños detalles de flores bordadas de colores pasteles. Este dejaba ver sus turgentes y excitados pechos, así como la pequeña tanga que dejaba poco para la imaginación. Era la mujer perfecta, de pechos y trasero grande, bien formados, en conjunto con una pequeña cintura. Tanto como su cabello y piel siempre olían a perfume, un aroma dulce, como ella. Sus labios carnosos siempre invitaban a probarlos y a morderlos, y Ash era el afortunado que estaba con aquella perfección de mujer.

Los grandes ojos azules de Down brillaron al ver a su novio salir de la puerta del baño. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta él y se colgó de su cuello para comenzar a darle pequeños besos por toda la cara y cuello.

- ¡Mi amor, te extrañé muchísimo!- al notar que Ash no correspondía del todo los besos preguntó- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Dawn… tenemos que hablar- dijo apartándola un poco de él, sin embargo Dawn volvió a colgarsele del cuello, ahora con una mirada y voz mas sensual.

-¡Oh, vamos! Ash, no nos vemos hace una semana y tu quieres hablar?- dijo mordiendo el labio inferior de Ash suavemente. Sus manos se soltaron del cuello para acariciar con sus manos el torso desnudo de su novio. Continuó bajando hasta encontrarse con el miembro de Ash. Quito la toalla que tenía amarrada a su cintura para observarlo y tocarlo. Se encontraba completamente excitado, duro y eréctil. Al tocarlo le dio suaves masajes para luego concentrarse en un largo y apasionado beso.

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hablar?- volvió a preguntar Dawn.

Ash al tener ese tipo de tentación frente a él, la tomo en brazo y mientras la besaba se dejo caer en la cama. Dawn se sentía excitada al sentir el peso de Ash sobre ella. Pronto Ash se deshizo de la tanga que llevaba puesta Dawn. Acarició sus pechos y bajo hasta su parte más íntima que se encontraba húmeda. Esto lo excitó aun más. Dawn lo dio vuelta, quedando ella sobre el. Era ahora ella quien llevaba las riendas.

Después de haber terminado, Ash se levantó de la cama.

-¿Para donde vas? – pregunta Dawn acostada en la cama, tapada con una sabana.

- A ducharme – contesta Ash, entrando nuevamente a la ducha.


	6. Pueblo Paleta

**Capitulo 6**

**Pueblo Paleta**

Ash estacionó su deportivo Lamborghini gallardo negro en las puertas del gran Hotel "Poke Palace" cinco estrellas de Ciudad Verde. Se bajó de su automóvil e inmediatamente apretó un pequeño botón de su llavero, el cual emitió un sonido indicando el cierre completo de su "bebe", como él lo llamaba. Caminó hacia la entrada con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, ofreciéndole al portero una amplia sonrisa, quien se encontraba estático a un lado de las grandes puertas giratorias.

Después de haber sido rescatados por la Elite en el bosque verde, las chicas fueron llevadas a hospedarse al hotel de ciudad verde y obligadas a quedarse hasta que la Elite lo estimara. Les fueron brindados todo tipo de servicios para que se sintieran cómodas y tranquilas. Pudieron gozar de una riquísima tarde de spa, en donde, y sin dudarlo, May interrogó por completo a Misty, quedando boca abierta ante la apasionante historia vivida por sus amigos.

Ash, al caminar unos pasos en el lobby del hotel , diviso a Ritchie quién vestía unos pantalones café oscuros con grandes bolsillos a sus costados, unas zapatillas negras, una polera blanca y encima una chaqueta de color café claro, y como toque final, un gran pañuelo de cuadros negros con blanco rodeaba su cuello. Le daba un look bastante informal, sumando a su despeinado cabello trigueño. Todo lo contrario a Ash, quien vestía un pantalón negro de tela, zapatos negros y una camisa negra la cual llevaba abierta los dos primeros botones y los puños arremangados hasta los codos. La única prenda informal que llevaba puesta era una pulsera de cuero café, regalo de su novia Dawn.

Al encontrarse ambos amigos se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de manos, no tardando en hablar sobre el tema que más les apasionaba, la Elite y mujeres.

- Ah, Ash, se me olvidaba. May fue activada temporalmente por la Elite.

- ¿Enserio? y ¿Misty?

- Lo están pensando, Misty es una de las maestras más poderosas en ciudad Celeste, les conviene que ella se quede por esos lados, en su gimnasio, en caso de que el E.R. aparezca por la costa.

- oh, ya veo- el semblante de Ash cambio repentinamente- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

- Me encargaron capacitar al pequeño demonio de May, la estoy esperando hace más de una hora.- Sacó desde el bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular para ver la hora.-Lo otro que se me olvidaba- volviendo a dirigir su atención a Ash- Agatha esta gravemente herida en el hospital. Dicen los rumores que tu podrías tomar su lugar en la Elite de Kanto.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron de golpe ante aquella sorpresiva noticia.

-¿yo? ¿y Gary? Él está hace mucho tiempo un pidiendo ese puesto.

Ritchie solo levanto sus hombros en señal de que él no tenía la más remota idea.

- ¿Piensas decirles la verdad?- preguntó Ritchie de la nada.

- ¿Qué verdad? ¿A quienes?

- ¡Como que a quienes!… a Misty y a Dawn. Amigo, si se llegan a enterar por otro lado que las estas engañando, yo no pienso salvarte. Si quieren "arrancártelos" con una navaja sin filo y oxidada, no me opondré. No puedes tener a Misty engañada, ella te quiere. Y a Dawn tampoco, debes decirle que tú realmente amas a otra persona, pero no puedes jugar a dos bandos.

- ¿y tu desde cuando tan moralista? – Pero… tienes razón. El problema está en que nunca me imaginé que volvería a encontrarme con Misty, y mucho menos de esa forma.- se quedó recordando en silencio aquel momento, sin embargo una imagen de Dawn vino a su mente- No le puedo hacer eso a Dawn, ella es muy buena conmigo. Definitivo. No sé que hacer.

- Bueno, yo solo… te doy mis bendiciones, y que la fuerza te acompañe.- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro- Cuando te encuentres en el hospital me llamas para ir a recoger tus restos. Porque cuando Misty se entere, no tendrá compasión contigo.

- No tienes que decírmelo…

De pronto vieron llegar a May caminando feliz hasta llegar a su lado. Todos los hombres que se encontraban en el lobby del hotel tornaron sus miradas ante la belleza de su amiga.

May llevaba su cabello largo, levemente ondulado en las puntas las que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Unas grandes gafas de sol negras cubrían sus ojos. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto. La mitad superior de color negro, de mangas cortas y un gran escote en _"U"._ Mientras que el resto del vestido, que le llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas era de un color café, con unas líneas negras en sus bordes, tanto inferior como superior. Un gran bolso negro colgaba de su hombro, el cual hacia contraste con sus uñas pintadas de rojo.

- Wow, May te ves increíble- la piropeo Ash- Ves Ritchie, ella no puede ser un demonio.- Mientras tomaba de su mano y la giraba para que esta se mostrara por todos sus ángulos.

- Gracias Ash- le sonrió- Lamentablemente hay personas- dirigiéndose a Ritchie- que no saben apreciar lo bueno.

- Como dice el dicho "El diablo se viste a la moda"...- Le respondió mordazmente.

May ignorando el comentario, se volvió para hablar con Ash, dándole la espalda de Ritchie.

- Te enteraste de que somos colegas. Esto será como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo emocionada- El único problema es que tengo que seguir y aprender de…"_eso"_-dijo apuntando a Ritchie y dedicándole una mirada de desprecio.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que aprenderás mucho de él. Sabe bastante y es casi tan bueno como yo.

- Perdón, estoy presente por si no se han dado cuenta. – Miró su reloj- Lucifer, es hora de irnos.- Mira a May de pies a cabeza, por primera vez fijándose como esta iba vestida. No tardando en comenzar a reír.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- Ay… mujeres. Esta será una tarde divertida. Nos vemos Ash. Suerte.

Ritchie se alejó de su amigo riéndose solo, con May caminando de tras de él tratando de adivinar el motivo de su risa.

Ash se les quedó mirando hasta que salieron por la gran puerta giratoria. Volvió su atención nuevamente al lobby y a las personas que estaban ahí. Se percató que la gran mayoría eran personas extranjeras. Pudo identificar 4 idiomas distintos y otros 3 que jamás en su vida había oído, y eso que había viajado por muchos lugares. Se quedó esperando, atento, a que la pelirroja hiciera su aparición, en algún momento tenía que bajar de su habitación. Tenía la intención de pasar una tarde tranquila y agradable en pueblo paleta con su pelirroja, prepararla para que cuando le dijera la verdad sobre Dawn, esta no tuviera o se contuviera, en las ganas de matarlo.

De pronto vio a la pelirroja salir del elevador. Iba arreglando su cabello el cual se encontraba amarrado en una cola de caballo, con algunos mechones sueltos que caían sobre su rostro. Al verla, se percató de que se encontraba de mejor ánimo, ya que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Cuando Misty diviso a Ash a lo lejos, levanto su mano para hacerle señas. Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar frente a él.

- Buenos días Ketchum- le sonrió y beso su mejilla con un pequeño beso.

- Buenos días Misty- Ash no pudo evitar decirle lo bella que se encontraba su amiga.

A diferencia de May, Misty llevaba puesto un vestido color azul marino, simple, que se ajustaba a su figura y que le llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas. Usaba unos zapatos cerrados de taco bajo color negros que no afectaban para nada la estilizada figura de sus largas piernas. Sin embargo lo que llamó la atención de Ash no fue su vestimenta, sino que sus ojos se encontraban delineados con una gruesa línea negra y sus parpados estaban pintados suavemente de un color azul marino, otorgándoles una profundidad enigmática a sus ojos verdes. Los ojos de Ash bajaron aun más hasta encontrarse en el escote de la pelirroja, en donde sus ojos se posaron en una lágrima de cristal que colgaba de una fina cadena de plata.

- Me la mande hacer yo misma con una de las medallas, le pedí a mis hermanas que me la enviaran junto con un poco de ropa- dijo tomando su medalla.- ¿Qué haces por estos lados?

- Te vine a buscar. Quiero que pasemos el día juntos… si es que no tienes nada importante que hacer.

- Solo debo ir a buscar a mis pokemon que se encuentran en el centro pokemon, y otros que mandé a pedir a Ciudad Celeste. Creo que me quedaré más tiempo en esta ciudad. Están pensando si activarme, al igual que May.

- Si me contó Ritchie…

- ¿y... que opinas?

- Que me haría muy feliz si te quedas más tiempo a mi lado. Además te podría entrenar y enseñar lo que es ser un maestro pokemon.

- Siempre tan arrogante. Tu no cambias Ash.- rio suavemente.

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida del hotel. Misty quedó maravillada por el automóvil de Ash. Lo miró con sumo cuidado y se burlo de ella misma, que aun tenía su bicicleta para movilizarse y que ni en toda su vida podría tener un lujo como ese. Sin embargo felicito y se alegró por su amigo.

No tardaron en llegar al centro pokemon y retirar a sus pokemon ahora sanos, mas tres pokebolas que mando a pedir. Nuevamente en el auto, Misty preguntó a Ash donde la llevaría, y le rogo que ni se acercara al bosque verde.

- Tengo pensado que me acompañes a Pueblo Paleta, ya que ese era tu destino originalmente. Mi "bebe" nos puede llevar rápidamente y en dos horas estamos allá. Aun es temprano y alcanzamos a llegar para el almuerzo. Mi madre estará feliz de verte.

- Excelente idea, vamos.

El viaje se les hiso relativamente corto, como siempre. Aunque esta vez su tema de conversación fue su amigo Brock.

Brock era cuñado de Misty. Se había casado con Lily hace 3 años, y ya tenían 4 hijos. Solo niñas. Una pequeña de dos años, y otras 3 mellizas. Toda la familia agradeció que salieran físicamente, y por sobre la forma de sus ojos, a su madre. Se fueron a vivir al gimnasio de Brock, por lo que Misty solía viajar para visitar a sus pequeñas sobrinas.

Ante esto Ash no dejó de sorprenderse por la preciosidad de su amigo Brock.

Misty pasó la mitad de viaje pensando si debía o no tomar la mano de Ash. Ella quería tomarle la mano y hacer algo más, pero después de la discusión que tuvieron en el bosque, lo dudo. Las palabras de Ash la confundieron.

Finalmente se decidió y tímidamente tomo la mano de Ash que la mantenía en la palanca de cambio. Él al sentir la suave y cálida piel de su amiga, solo atino a mirarla y sonreír, aceptando la mano de ella. Era tan suave, delicada. Nunca se pudo explicar como una persona que se vieran tan delicada y femenina pudiese tener un carácter de un gyarados.

Era el día en que debía decirle la verdad sobre Dawn. Tenía que ser fuerte y actuar como un hombre. Pero le temía. Sabia que si le contaba, volvería a perderla, pero era un riesgo que debía correr.

Al llegar a Pueblo paleta Misty se sorprendió de como había crecido. Ya no era un pueblo, si no más bien una pequeña ciudad. Sin embargo, la casa de Ash aun se mantenía alejada de los grandes edificios y ruidos del centro de la ciudad.

De lejos vieron una pequeña casa de dos pisos de techo rojo.

Cuando se estacionaron al frente de la casa, la madre de Ash salió para recibirlos con un gran y cálido abrazo.

- ¡No puedo creer que estén aquí! – Ash, como no me avisaste- lo reprimió

- Quería que fuese sorpresa mamá.

- Misty, estas hermosa. Toda una mujer.- dijo dirigiéndose y abrazando a Misty.

-Gracias señora Delia. Usted se mantiene igual de joven. – Y era la verdad. La madre de Ash no envejecía, solo unas pequeñas arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos la delataban de que si los años pasaban.

-¡Por favor entren a la casa! ¿Se quedan por mucho tiempo?

- quizás volvamos hoy mismo en la noche- respondió Ash- A menos que Misty no tenga inconvenientes, podríamos quedarnos hasta mañana.

- Yo no tengo problema.- Misty se sentía como en casa, por lo que verdaderamente no tenía apuro en volver.

- Perfecto- se alegró Delia.- Les prepararé almuerzo enseguida.

Mientras esperaban el almuerzo, ayudaron a poner la mesa y actualizaron a la señora Delia de sus actividades, quien escuchaba gustosa y con mucha alegría. Misty sentía a la madre de Ash como su propia madre, ella fue la única figura materna en su vida.

Una vez almorzados, los chicos decidieron aprovechar el hermoso sol que ese día les ofrecía. Salieron a caminar por los campos. Sin querer, llegaron al laboratorio del Profesor Oack. Un silencio los invadió a ambos, se miraron con nostalgia y continuaron caminando aun en silencio hasta llegar a un viejo árbol de cerezo en flor blanco, ubicado a unos metros del laboratorio. Bajo la sombra del árbol se hallaba una lapida la cual tenia inscrito el nombre del Prof. Oack en ella. Permanecieron parados al frente sin emitir palabra. Lo más seguro recordando todos los momentos en que el profesor marcó sus vidas. Para Ash los recuerdos eran interminables.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos profesor. Le traje una visita- Habló por fin Ash, apuntando a Misty.

Misty depositó una pequeña flor que tomo durante el camino y la depositó sobre la lapida del profesor.

- No puedo creer que hace 6 meses nos abandonó. Todo por aquí sigue igual como él lo dejo- dijo Misty mientras miraba a su alrededor.- Gary no ha modificado en nada este lugar.

- Es lo único bueno que ha hecho este tipo, no me gusta para nada. Cada día que pasa estoy más seguro de lo que pienso. Misty, te diré algo. Tengo una pequeña corazonada, y que el profesor me perdone por lo que diré… pero tengo un presentimiento de que Gary tiene que ver la muerte del profesor.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Es decir, nunca se han llevado bien ustedes, pero no es como para que digas ese tipo de cosas.

- Dos días antes de que falleciera el profesor Oak, me contó que Gary vino a visitarlo y que tuvieron una gran discusión. El profesor estaba trabajando en una investigación que lo mantenía muy ocupado y no le contó a absolutamente a nadie de que se trataba.

- Y tú crees que Gary lo obligó a hablar, por eso la discusión. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con la muerte del profesor? Es decir, todos sabíamos que el profesor se encontraba muy enfermo, su cáncer de pulmón avanzó muy rápido. Además Gary es su nieto, no creo que sea capaz de hacer una cosa horrible como esa.

- La ambición de Gary no tiene límites. Nunca esta conforme con lo que tiene, siempre quiere más. Quizás algo supo de lo que el profesor estaba trabajando… no lose, pero si sé, que si llego a descubrir que él fue el culpable, lo mato.

Misty se quedo mirándolo en silencio un momento. Se notaba que Ash hablaba en serio así que lo tomo de la mano, y se lo quiso llevar de ese lugar, pero Ash tenía otra idea en mente.

- Misty, entráremos al laboratorio del profesor y averiguaremos que es lo que el profesor estaba investigando y lo que Gary quería saber.

- Ya, definitivo. Te volviste loco. Ash no podemos hacer eso.

- ¿Y porque no?- sonrió.- Vamos!

Ash sabía perfectamente como entrar a ese lugar. Se lo sabía tan bien como su casa y las instalaciones de la Elite. Recordó que el profesor Oak siempre dejaba una llave escondida para que la madre de Ash pudiese entrar sin problemas cuando tuviese que cuidarlo.

Llegaron a la puerta trasera del laboratorio que daba la entrada a la cocina. Al lado de la puerta, por fuera, había un pequeño masetero con un lilium rosado en el. Ash escarbo la tierra hasta que vio un pequeño objeto plateado que brillo al contacto con la luz del sol. Tomo la llave, la limpio con su mano y abrió la puerta sin problema alguno.

El lugar se encontraba oscuro y silencioso. Atravesaron lentamente la cocina hasta que llegar a un pasillo que se extendía por el edificio. Avanzaron silenciosamente hasta llegar a una primera puerta de cristal transparente, detrás de la cual estaba el laboratorio del profesor. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una segunda puerta de madera que estaba un poco entreabierta y la abrieron de un pequeño empujón. Ash paseó la mirada por el despacho y una ola de recogimiento invadió su cuerpo. Era una habitación amplia, con grandes ventanales que mostraban el paisaje que rodeaba el laboratorio y brindaban luz a aquel lugar. Era bonita y sencilla. Las paredes se encontraban cubiertas por fotografías familiares, en donde en mas de una, aparecía Ash con su madre y Gary con el profesor. También había unos grandes estantes victorianos llenos de libros, la mayoría científicos y otros pocos de historia. En el medio de la habitación se encontraba su escritorio, aun con papeles encima.

Misty tomo los papeles y comenzó a leer rápidamente para ver de qué se trataban. La gran mayoría, como era de esperarse, eran publicaciones científicas.

Ash se sentó en el escritorio y abrió todos los cajones en busca de algo que pudiese darles una pista.

-¿de que son esas publicaciones?

- mmm, sobre pokemones y pokebolas… Nada que pareciese ser relevante.- dijo dejando los papeles encima del escritorio para tomar un cuaderno que había llamado su atención.

De pronto Ash miró el basurero que se encontraba debajo del escritorio. Un sobre amarillo grande arrugado llamo su atención. Al sacarlo de ahí, lo estiro y vio que tenía estampado el sello de la Elite. Cuando lo abrió saco de el un papel que tenía escrito lo siguiente:

"_Profesor Oak, nos hemos enterado de su reciente investigación. Le pedimos de que por favor desista de ella, de lo contrario, nos veremos obligados a actuar."_

Ash cuando termino de leer aquella carta, muchas dudas y preguntas invadieron su cabeza. No podía imaginar en que estaba trabajando el profesor Oak para que la Elite lo amenazara. Un nuevo pensamiento invadió su mente y corazón. ¿Seria posible que la Elite estuviera involucrada en la muerte del profesor Oak? Ash sabia que era muy fácil hacer pasar un asesinato con una muerte natural, tomando en cuenta el estado critico de salud en que se encontraba el profesor en esos tiempos.

- Misty, dime que opinas.

- Que esto huele muy mal. Mira lo que encontré entremedio de sus papeles- Misty le paso el cuaderno que había tomado.- Es su "diario" de laboratorio. Menciona la piedra que el E.R quería robar del bosque verde. Además si te puedes dar cuenta hay unas hojas que fueron arrancadas.

- Misty, toma todos los papeles que puedas. – dijo Ash mientras él hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Entregárselos a la Elite?

- No. No diremos nada hasta saber que esta pasando. ¿Estas conmigo?

Misty vaciló en responder.

- Si Ash, estoy contigo.

Una vez que salieron del laboratorio, fueron nuevamente a la casa de Ash. Durante el camino de regreso se dieron cuenta de que el día había avanzado, y ya estaba oscuro. Al llegar a la casa, encontraron una pequeña nota de la madre de Ash, diciendo que tardaría en llegar.

Fue en este momento en que Ash respiro profundamente, como nunca lo había hecho, torció su cuello de un lado a otro haciéndolo sonar, tosió dos veces, trago saliva y habló.

-Misty.

- Dime.

-Tenemos que hablar.

- Sobre que?

- De… Dawn..- dijo muy nervioso Ash.

Misty al escuchar ese nombre arrugó su cara como si recién hubiese comido un limón o una ciruela acida.

- ¿Es necesario? Ash, por si no lo sabias, yo DETESTO a Dawn. ¡No la soporto! No soporto su vocecita de mosquita muerta diciéndome "hay gordita, como te va"- dijo imitando burlonamente la voz de Dawn.- Es taaaan buena, tanto amor contenido en ella, para mi es mucho, me supera. Es que no puedo creer que existan ese tipo de mujeres…ni hablar de lo "inteligente" que puede llegar a ser…

Ash la mira seriamente, muy atento a cada palabra que la pelirroja escupe en contra de Dawn.

- Le tienes envidia.

- ¡Por dios Ash! ¡Como se te puede ocurrir tal cosa! Además no soy la única que piensa de forma. May opina lo mismo.

- Si claro, por que ustedes dos, al lado de ella, son un par de mamarrachos mal vestidos que tienen un carácter el demonio…y…- Ash se detuvo en tanto que vió la mirada asesina de Misty- Ups.

- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Yo la verdad, no entiendo como es que puedes ser su amigo.- Se acercó caminando lentamente a Ash hasta quedar cara a cara, sintiendo la respiración de su amigo. Lo miró a los ojos, y miró sus labios seductoramente y habló en tono amenazante. - Escúchame muy bien Ash Ketchum… mientras yo este contigo, ni quiero y ni tengo ánimo para estar con personas como ella y mucho menos escuchar cosas sobre ella. – Tomo con sus manos el pelo de Ash, acariciándolo suavemente- Por lo que te pido por favor, que nunca más me la menciones.

Ash tomo las manos de Misty, siguiendo el juego sensual de su amiga. La dio vuelta y la abrazo apegándola a su cuerpo. Ash lentamente se dio el tiempo para tomar el dulce aroma que su amiga tenia en el cuello. Lentamente subió su rostro hasta quedar sus labios con el oído de Misty.

- Tendrás que bancártela por que ella trabaja en la Elite- soltó Ash.

Misty abrió los ojos rápidamente, y se volvió para ver la cara de Ash.

- ¿Me estas jodiendo?

- No- acto seguido Ash la beso y la dejo ahí parada, mientras él se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¡Ash ven para acá!- le gritó Misty y lo siguió a la cocina.- ¿Es eso lo que me querías decir de ella?- le pregunto cuando estuvo a su lado.

Ash estaba en el refrigerador buscando algo para beber. Sacó un envase de leche y se lo bebió completo.

- No.

- Entonces…

Ash nuevamente volvió al salón con Misty a la cola. En uno de los estantes que se encontraban, saco una botella de wisky, lleno su vaso y se lo tomo al seco.

- Dawn es mi novia.


	7. El amor

_**E**spero que le guste este capitulo... no tiene mucho de la Elite, pero los próximos se vienen con varias sopresas. Muchas gracias a las personas que se dignaron a dejarme sus rev, o que se suscribieron a mi historia._

_Especialmente mis saludos a :_

**DaniellaDBZ4ever**

**NiXeNeN**

**SirenaMisty**

**Red20**

_Siempre fieles =)_

_Bueno, los dejo ... a leer! =P_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

_**El amor**_

"_El amor, es parar el tiempo en un reloj,_

_es buscar un lugar donde escuchar tu voz,_

_el amor es crear un mundo entre los dos,_

_es perdonarme tu y comprenderte yo"_

* * *

><p>- Misty!- gritó Ash desde el pasillo hacia su habitación- ¡Ábreme la puerta!<p>

-¡No!- le respondió Misty secamente.

- ¡Vamos! Ábreme la puerta, tenemos que hablar- le ordenaba a Misty, mientras golpeaba la puerta con su mano empuñada.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, esta todo muy claro.- le respondía la peliroja desde el otro lado muy enojada.

- No, no hay nada claro. ¡Ábreme!- dijo moviendo la manilla de la puerta, la cual se encontraba cerrada y un poco suelta. Un segundo después, Ash recordó que esa era su habitación, y que por lo tanto él tenía las llaves para entrar sin problemas.

- Que no entiendes que NO quiero hablar contigo- le volvió a gritar muy cerca de la puerta. Al no tener respuesta de Ash desde el otro lado, puso su oído para tratar de adivinar que estaba ocurriendo.

Un segundo después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un solo golpe entrando en ella Ash, haciendo retroceder a Misty unos cuantos pasos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Se acabó, si no quieres hablar por las buenas, será por las malas.

En ese momento Ash tomo a Misty por la cintura y la colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo, cual saco de papas. Dio la media vuelta y salió de su habitación rápidamente, bajo las escaleras con la peliroja en sus hombros gritándole y dándole golpes con sus manos en la espalda para que este la soltase. Se encaminó a su auto deportivo, abrió la puerta e introdujo a Misty dentro del auto.

La madre de Ash fue testigo de toda la escena. No la entendió muy bien, pero de seguro apostó a que algo malo había hecho su hijo. No quiso intervenir y se quedo parada viendo como el auto se encendía y partía rápidamente hacia algún lugar. Cuando los perdió de vista, continuo con su caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Movió su cabeza de un lado para otro - Jóvenes- pronuncio antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Durante el trayecto, que duró no más de media hora, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Misty giro su rostro hacia la ventana y, mientras hacía que miraba el paisaje, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no le permitían ver hacia donde se dirigían. No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde Ash tenía pensado llevarla, pero lo que sí estaba segura era que alguien iba a morir esa noche.

Ash por su parte cada cinco minutos miraba de reojo a Misty, y repasaba en su mente cada palabra que le diría. No sabía muy bien como iba a explicarle todo este asunto, y entendía perfectamente si su amiga no quería verlo más. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que lo perdonara.

Luego de ese incomodo viaje, Ash detuvo el motor de su auto. Habían llegado. Se bajo rápidamente para abrir la puerta a su amiga, pero cuando llego al otro lado, esta ya se había bajado. Misty paso a su lado dedicándole una mirada de furia.

Delante de ella había una pequeña cabaña, de esas que hay especiales para los entrenadores pokemon que viajan y se hospedan por la noche. Tenía una pequeña chimenea, una mesa, cuatro sillas, un pequeño baño y una pequeña pieza que era utilizada como cocina.

- ¿Y tu que pretendes con traerme a este lugar?

- Pretendo hablar, solucionar las cosas. No te imágenes otra cosa- Ash sabía perfectamente lo que su amiga se había imaginado al ver la cabaña. La había llevado a aquel lugar por que sabía que ahí podrían hablarse y gritarse sin problemas. Además de que no habían objetos cortopunzantes o de algún material macizo que Misty pudiera utilizar contra él.- Aunque si quieres podemos hacerlo otra vez, no me molesta.- Misty no le respondió.

Entraron a la cabaña. Estaba helada, pero limpia. Habían unas pequeñas cenizas en la chimenea, señal de que alguien había pasado la noche en esa cabaña. Ash entró unos leños que se encontraban desparramados cerca de ese lugar debido a que se estaba haciendo de noche y el frio se empezaba a hacer presente. Con la ayuda de un pequeño charizad encendió la chimenea, mientras Misty solo se limitaba a observarlo.

Una vez todo arreglado, ambos tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa, frente a frente. Misty desafiante esperando a que Ash hable primero, y Ash pensando que palabras utilizaría. No era la primera vez que discutían, a decir verdad, cada discusión para Ash era una batalla. Cada movimiento, seña, palabra podría ser usada en su contra y perder contra su amiga. Conocía a su amiga y necesitaba una buena estrategia si quería ganar esta batalla, porque sabía que Misty le había declarado la guerra.

-¿Y bien? Me trajiste a este lugar para que te vea la cara- hablo primero Misty escupiendo el veneno que tenía atorado. Ash partió mal.

- No mi querida Misty…

- No soy tu querida.

Ash suspiro y con su mejor sonrisa respondió- Esta bien Misty. Te traje a este lugar por que quiero aclarar las cosas contigo.- Espero a que Misty le respondiera algo, pero nada salió de la boca de la pelirroja, que estaba muy atenta a cada palabra que Ash emitía.- Todo lo que he pasado contigo ha sido increíble. Jamás me imagine que la vida me daría la oportunidad de estar contigo. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros solo pasaba en mis sueños. Pero resulta que mis sueños se hicieron realidad. De la nada te encontré en ese bendito bosque – ante las palabras "bendito bosque" Misty emitió un resoplido- tan hermosa como siempre, pero delicada y frágil como nunca. Todo se dio para que estuviésemos juntos- Misty volvió a resoplar- y quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada.

- Bla bla bla. No me has dicho nada que explique lo de Dawn. En que puta parte de esta historia te olvidaste de ese pequeño detalle.

- Dawn es mi novia hace dos años.- Ahora Misty sintió como un cuchillo se clavaba en su corazón, pero se mantuvo firme. Ella pregunto. Ahora debía escuchar.- Todo comenzó por una fiesta organizada por ella en su casa. Estaba festejando su primer lugar en el gran festival de Shinnoh e invitó a sus amigos, entre ellos estaba Brock, May y yo.

-¡¿May fue a esa fiesta? Esa maldita traidora!- grito Misty pegándole con un puño a la mesa- Me va a tener que dar unas muy buenas explicaciones.

- Tranquila, May fue solo a devorar lo que ahí había y se fue temprano. Paso a la fiesta porque andaba de paso por ese lugar y quería vernos a Brock y a mi. Pero en fin, continuo. Dawn se acercó a mi para conversar y sin querer nos quedamos hablando toda la noche. Nos dimos cuenta cuando solo quedaban tres invitados. Cuando todos se fueron yo me disponía a retirarme, y me ofreció quedarme en su casa para que descanse y luego marcharme, pero nunca me marche. Me quede en la casa de Dawn por dos semanas y nació algo que antes no había. Yo debía regresar porque estaba terminando mis entrenamientos en la ELITE, y Dawn quiso venir conmigo, y desde ese momento que estamos juntos.

- ¿y cuando pretendías decirme lo de Dawn? ¿Esperabas a que yo me encontrare con la linda escena de ustedes dos tomados de la mano y besándose en frente mio? Mientras yo hacía el ridículo…

- Perdóname Misty. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Pero al parecer cada vez que estoy a tu lado siempre te traigo problemas y dolor.- Ash quiso tratar de tocar alguna fibra en el corazón de Misty que ahora se encontraba completamente cerrado. Iba a utilizar todo lo que fuese necesario para que su pelirroja lo perdone.- Cuando éramos pequeños te hice una promesa, y no la cumplí, pero me perdonaste…después de que me tuviste acampando afuera de tu gimnasio durante 15 días, porque no me querías ver. No te quedo otra opción que aceptarme como retador, y era en esos momentos donde podía hablarte y pedir disculpas.

- Era lo mínimo que podías hacer Ketchum. Y tanto escandalo para nada. Después de eso te volviste a desaparecer hasta ahora, que si no fuese por esas "casualidades del destino", aun no sabría nada de ti.

- Ya te explique el porqué. Ahora me gustaría saber que puedo hacer para que me perdones. Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo.

- ¿Para que? Para que tu cerebro quede sin ningún cargo de conciencia y vuelvas a donde Dawn…

- Para nada. Misty yo a ti…

- Shh, Ash, por favor no lo digas.- la voz de Misty se quebró.- No hagas esto aun más difícil, por favor.

- No puedes hacerme callar lo que siento.

- Es que no lo entiendes- le hablo fuerte y con lagrimas en sus ojos- Ash tu tienes una novia, a la cual tampoco fuiste capaz de decirle lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Una novia que vive contigo, una novia que trabaja contigo… una novia a la cual yo tendré que verle la cara ahora porque la ELITE me va a reclutar, además te hice la promesa de ayudarte a descubrir que ocurrió con el Profesor Oak. ¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir cuando la vea? Sabiendo lo que paso entre nosotros…y sabiendo lo que tú tuviste con ella.

- Pero Misty, yo quiero dejarla para estar contigo. Si tu me dices que si…

-¿Decirte Si a que?...

- Misty… cásate conmigo.

- ¡¿Qué? Ash… – Misty tardó en responderle, tratando de digerir las palabras de su amigo.- Ash esa no es la solución.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú me quieres, yo… te amo.

- ¡Te dije que no lo dijeras!

Ash se levantó de su asiento para ubicarse al lado de Misty. Quiso tomar las manos de la pelirroja, pero esta se negó. Sin pensarlo Misty se levantó de su asiento y en ese momento cuando Ash la abraza atrapando sus brazos para que esta no escape ni lo aleje. Con su cara busco a la de Misty, hasta que ella no pudo evitarlo más. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ash y comenzó a llorar.

- Misty hare todo lo necesario para que me perdones y te cases conmigo.

Misty suavemente se separo de él, dio media vuelta y le ordeno que volvieran a la casa.

Al día siguiente regresaron temprano a Ciudad Verde. El viaje fue prácticamente eterno y de un incomodo silencio. Ash dejo a Misty en el hotel y regresó a su departamento.

Al entrar se encontró a Ritchie que estaba almorzando un plato de tallarines con salsa y una bebida gaseosa.

- Hola Ash ¿Cómo te fue en tu fin de semana de amor? No te esperaba tan temprano en casa.

- ¿Tu que haces acá, en mi departamento, comiéndote mis tallarines y tomándote mi bebida? – Se acerca a la mesa y se toma la bebida de Ritchie.- ¿Cómo entraste?

Ante la pregunta de Ash, Ritchie se limito a sonreir.

- Amigo trabajamos en la ELITE, entrar a tu departamento es como robarle un dulce a un niño.- Luego de una pausa, volvió a hablar.- Debo decir que con este tipo de alimentación- dijo apuntando al plato de comida que tenía en la mesa.- de aquí a un tiempo más, serás una pelota y tendrás serios problemas de agilidad para las misiones. Serás un blanco fácil. Revise toda tu despensa y lo único que tienes son tallarines y arroz y bebida.

- No vengas a saquear mi despensa y menos si no te gusta mi alimentación balanceada...en carbohidratos y rica en grasas.- Ash se sentó al lado de su amigo en la mesa.- Me fue horrible.

- Yo creo que te fue bien, aun estas con vida. – dijo metiéndose tallarines a la boca.

- Si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista…si me fue bien. Pero Misty aun piensa que la engañé, esta completamente cerrada a entender lo que ocurrió.

- Esgshs loghghco – habló Ritchie con la comida dentro de la boca.

- Hombre! Traga después me hablas- le critico Ash.

- Disculpa- término de tragar Ritchie- te digo que es lógico. Bueno, el siguiente paso es dejar a Dawn.

- Ya pensaré que hago con ella, no quiero más enredos amorosos por este fin de semana. – Ash recordó lo que ocurrió en el laboratorio del profesor Oak y se lo contó a Ritchie para saber su opinión. Su amigo podía ser un cerdo comiendo, pero sabía perfectamente que no había nadie más razonado que él.

- mmm, interesante. Sería bueno recolectemos la mayor información durante esta semana, nos juntemos y saquemos conclusiones. Me sorprendería que Gary fuese capaz de hacer una cosa así. Recuerda que mañana tenemos reunión, hablaremos de las chicas, de Agatha y del E.R. no faltes. Tengo entendido que Gary, mañana después de la reunión, tiene una misión en otra ciudad. Podríamos infiltrarnos en su oficina.

- ¿Podríamos hacer eso? Es muy difícil evadir la seguridad de la Elite. Recuerda que todo el edificio esta con cámaras, y la oficina de Gary no es la excepción.

Acto seguido Ritchie le dio una palmada en la cara a Ash – Es difícil, pero no imposible. Además con quien crees que estas hablando ah… Ahora si me permites, quiero terminar de comer.

- Oye, tu no me has dicho una cosa- hablo Ash- ¿Cómo te fue con May…?

* * *

><p>- Eres una traidora!- le gritó Misty- Tu como puedes… fraternizar con el enemigo.<p>

- Relájate Misty! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además, fui a degustar la comida, no devorar como te mencionó Ash. Que se cree.

Misty se tiro a la cama y se quedo quieta pensando en todo lo que le había confesado Ash en esa pequeña cabaña. Sabía que Ash tenía razón. Ella nunca cuestionó sus estados sentimentales en ese momento. Solo se dejo llevar por los sentimientos guardados dentro de su interior y que afloraron a la primera oportunidad que lo tuvo cerca. Suspiro.

Tenía rabia de que Ash tuviese una novia, y más que esa novia fuese Dawn. También lo entendía, si ella fuese hombre quizás también se fijaría en Dawn y quizás solo la rabia que siente hacia ella sean celos de la belleza y encanto que poseía. Nuevamente Ash tenía razón.

Los pensamientos de Misty se detuvieron ante la propuesta de Ash. Dejarlo todo e irse juntos, lejos. Lejos de Ciudad Celeste y ese tedioso gimnasio, lejos de la ELITE, lejos de Dawn. Quizás era hora de dejar su orgullo y egocentrismo de lado. Pero tenía miedo, ya la habían echo sufrir una vez y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir nuevamente.

Los pensamientos de Misty fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño gritito emitido por May. Se levanto perezosamente para ver que había echo gritar a su amiga. Vió que May estaba sentada con su celular en la mano y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras leía un mensaje que había llegado a su aparato.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Alguna noticia de la ELITE?- preguntó Misty volviendo a la posición en que se encontraba originalmente.

- No, bueno casi… tiene relación. Saldré con Ritchie. – Arreglo su cabello, se puso perfume, ajusto sus ropas y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

- hey hey hey, ¿para donde crees que vas? – Se volvió a reincorporar- Hasta hace 2 días querías colgarlo.

- Eso es pasado. Hoy somos novios- May tras dedicarle una gran sonrisa a Misty salió dejando sola a la pelirroja con más preguntas aun en su cabeza, que al día siguiente esperaba responder.


	8. Piso 74

**H**_olaaa a todos! Porfín actualizé :)_

_Es él capitulo más largo que he escrito, por eso me demoré. Espero que les guste._

_Nuevamente gracias por sus rev! _

_ah... capitulo un poco lemon al final._

_Bueno... a leeer! _

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

_**Piso 74**_

Eran las 10 am y las chicas estaban en las afueras de las puertas del gran hotel de ciudad Verde, custodiadas por dos guardias de seguridad enviados por la ELITE, que las doblaban en altura y ancho. Vestidos de negro y con una seriedad absoluta uno de ellos le hizo una seña al otro de que debían comenzar a caminar. Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la esquina de la cuadra y en menos de un segundo, una limusina negra freno justo al frente de ellos. Rápidamente, los guardias les indicaron a las chicas que procedieran a subirse arriba de ella.

El viaje dentro de la limusina fue más bien incomodo con aquellos hombres sentados al frente de las chicas. May, durante el corto trayecto, trató de coquetearle a uno de ellos para comprobar la capacidad de aguante del guardia ante aquellas situaciones. Se llevo una gran decepción, no sabía si ellos estaban muy bien entrenados o ella no servía para hacerle "ojitos" a un hombre. Mientras que la mente de Misty había estado perdida en la maraña de acontecimientos que le había ocurrido durante el fin de semana en pueblo Paleta, sumado a la carta que les fue enviada por la ELITE donde se les exigía la presencia de ellas. La limusina freno bruscamente, sacando de los pensamientos a Misty. Ya habían llegado.

El edificio de la ELITE de ciudad Verde puede verse desde las alturas, sobrepasando cualquier construcción edificada en aquella ajetreada cuidad. Es uno de los 8 edificios que la Liga Pokemon tiene instalados en las diferentes regiones. Este rascacielos se caracteriza principalmente por medir 285 metros de altura y tener 76 plantas, siendo el edificio más alto de toda la región Kanto y el segundo más alto después del edificio de la ELITE de Teselia, con 376 metros de altura. Posee una fachada y estructura básica, sin mayores adornos, solo vidrios polarizados negros los cuales reflejan como un espejo gigante las demás construcciones que se encuentran a su alrededor, lo que lo hace lucir imponente. Las 8 "ELITE" conforman a la Liga pokemon, con sus altos mandos y lideres de gimnasios correspondientes a las diferentes regiones: Kanto, Hoenn, Shinoh, Johto, Teselia, Islas Naranjas, la legendaria Oblivia y la árida región de Aura.

La ELITE de kanto traslado su cede desde la Meseta Añil hasta ciudad Verde, por motivos de seguridad y dejar libre de cualquier ataque las instalaciones de en donde se celebran los combates de la liga añil.

Al entrar, notaron como el edificio estaba rodeado por guardias de seguridad, iguales a los que estaban con ellas y, dos de ellos custodiaban la entrada al edificio junto a dos charmeleon que estaban igual de estáticos que sus maestros. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente ante la presencia de las chicas y de los guardias que las acompañaban. Al fondo del edificio con grandes letras de titanio, estaba escrito "ELITE KANTO" dentro de una pokebola abierta, del mismo material. En general, todo era gris y negro en ese edificio con alguna que otra panta decorativa que le daba un agradable tono verde al ambiente.

Mucha gente iba de un lado a otro. Habían varias caras conocidas. Maestros y entrenadores de la región daban vueltas por aquel edificio para realizar trámites administrativos; papeles, permisos, reclamos…etc.

Una vez adentro, los guardias desaparecieron de su lado, dejándolas solas sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse. En variadas ocasiones Misty había tenido la oportunidad de viajar desde ciudad Celeste hasta aquí, ya sea para renovar permisos de funcionamiento del gimnasio, pedir más medallas cuando ya no le quedaban más, reuniones con los otros líderes de gimnasios (piden una sala especial) y para buscar su certificado de maestra pokemon. Por lo que ella conocía hasta el 5to piso y consideraba que con aquellos bastaba y sobraba.

Una mujer adulta, de unos 40 años, apareció de entre medio de la multitud y se acercó a ellas. Vestía un traje de oficina, por lo que supusieron que podría ser una secretaria.

- Las estábamos esperando, por favor, síganme.- Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el elevador. Las chicas siguieron a la mujer en silencio.

Misty miraba una pequeña pantalla que se encontraba arriba de las puertas del elevador, donde iba marcando el piso por el cual iban pasando.

Piso 3…10…16…23…32…40… Menos mal el elevador tenía vista hacia el exterior. Podía ver como todo se hacía más pequeño al igual que las personas, que ya a estas alturas parecían unas pequeñas hormigas.

Cuando llegaron al piso 74, un pito sonó indicando la parada final. La mujer se posicionó delante de ellas para conducirlas al lugar donde las estaban esperando.

El piso 74 es el lugar donde se hacen las reuniones de los integrantes de la ELITE, y es en donde los altos mandos mantienen sus oficinas.

La secretaria encaminó a las chicas hasta una puerta donde tenía escrito "Sala de Reuniones", toco la puerta hasta esperar una respuesta positiva desde el interior.

Abrió la puerta e hizo que las chicas entraran. La sala era enorme. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra jaspeada con colores negros y grises. La pared de color blanco, estaba adornada con un par de cuadros referidos a la Liga Pokemon y una mesa de madera larga cubría casi por completo el largo de esta. Sentados en sillas, que más bien parecían tronos por el alto de sus respaldos, se encontraban esperando a las chicas lo tres miembros de la _Elite four_; Lance, Bruno y Lorelei, considerados como los mejores maestros de la región, Ash, Ritchie, Dawn, Gary; representando a los mejores agentes de la Elite de Kanto, y finalmente 6 de los 8 lideres de los gimnasios de kanto, dentro de ellos, Brock.

Fue la voz de Bruno que irrumpió en aquel salón, levantándose de su asiento para hacerles un ademán a las chicas para que tomaran asiento.

- Chicas, por favor, tomen asiento.

Instintivamente Misty tomo asiento al lado de Ash, no sin antes saludar con la mano a todos los presentes. Inevitablemente estar en ese lugar le daba miedo y sentarse al lado de Ash le daba un poco de seguridad. Mientras que May; al lado de Ritchie, que ahora era su novio.

Bruno era un hombre gigantesco, rubicundo y brusco. Sus cejas blancuzcas pobladas tapaban un poco sus ojos color marrón. Su melena blanca, antes negra azulosa, lo hacía lucir como una persona de carácter difícil. Muy alejado de la realidad.

- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, podemos comenzar.- Todos tomaron asiento y prestaron atención.- Como ya sabrán, el equipo Rocket ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo reorganizándose. Su objetivo principal es atacar y destruir la liga pokemon. Ya no es apoderarse de ella como era su objetivo anterior.

- El tiempo se nos agota- habló Lance- Mientras más tardamos en capturarlos, mas cerca de liberar a Giobanni ellos están y eso no podemos permitirlo.

Por Lance, los años no habían pasado como en el resto de los integrantes del alto mando. Su imagen jovial y fuerte se había acentuado con los años, y sus repetitivas victorias ante los cientos de entrenadores y maestros reafirman que es el mejor de todos los maestros de la región.

- Pero esta bien resguardado y vigilado, nuestro sistema de seguridad es impenetrable- alegó Ritchie.

- Recuerda que no debemos descartar la posibilidad de entrenadores infiltrados. Muchas personas están de acuerdo con los ideales de Giobanni y cansados del sistema de la Liga Pokemon- le respondió Lorelei, quien se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. La maestra de pokemon de hielo y agua, seguía siendo hermosa, pero ahora con claras señales de que el tiempo pasa y de que experiencias dolorosas marcaron su vida, delatando estos acontecimientos en la tristeza y decepción de sus facciones, y la ropa a mal traer. La nada de la belleza que un día fue.

Misty pudo percatarse que la mirada de Ash estaba clavada en Gary.

- Entonces la pregunta que cabe de cajón es ¿Que hacemos para detenerlos?- Gary habló por primera vez desde que entró al salón.- Los hemos estado siguiendo desde hace un tiempo y lo único que sabemos es que se están rearmando grupos del E.R, con antiguos miembros a la cabeza como Casiddy y Butch. Además de pequeños grupos rebeldes de maestros o entrenadores que apoyan la moción de ellos. Esto más bien parece una especie de golpe de estado contra la Liga y ustedes como "grandes maestros" de la Elite, se les esta escapando de las manos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le respondió Ash

- Estoy diciendo que los actuales miembros de la _Elite four_ son unos incompetentes.

Ash emitió una sarcástica carcajada, mientras que el resto de los maestros que estaban presentes se limitaron a mirar a otro lado, o simplemente a toser suavemente a modo de nerviosismo. No era cosa fácil de llegar y decir que los mejores, no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Solo una persona con el carácter individualista y narcicista de Gary podría atreverse a decirlo.

- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas- Bruno volvió a hablar sosegadamente- Agatha no esta en condiciones de retomar el cargo. Todos los que estamos aquí presentes, somos los mejores maestros de la región. Cualquiera de ustedes puede ser el siguiente integrante de la _Elite four_ y el líder de gimnasio de ciudad verde. Sin embargo, las reglas dicen que solo pueden pertenecer a la _Elite four_ las personas que hayan conseguido al menos 8 medallas de la región específica…

- Lo que quiere decir que nuestros candidatos se limitan a 3 personas – dijo Lance mirando a Ash, Ritchie y a Gary.- Sin embargo, solo dos de ustedes han podido derrotarnos… reduciéndose esto solo a dos personas- Ahora miró fijamente a Ash y a Gary quienes no se sacaban la vista de encima, cada uno analizando, una vez más, a su eterno rival.- Por lo que propongo una votación- dijo Lance levantando la mano y emitiendo su voto a viva voz- Yo voto por Ash.

- Yo por Gary- habló Lorelei, acomodando sus anteojos.

Ash estaba recordando la carta que encontró botada en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. No había evaluado la posibilidad de que entrar a la _Elite four _le ayudaría a descubrir quién o quienes eran los responsables de la amenaza contra el profesor y quizás los responsables de su muerte.

Fue el turno de Bruno.

- Ash

Misty y Brock votaron por Ash, al igual que Lt. Surge y Erika. Mientras que Koga, Sabrina y Blaine por Gary.

- Muy bien- Lance se levantó de su asiento para ubicarse detrás de la silla de Ash- Tenemos un nuevo integrante en la _Elite four_ y nuevo líder de gimnasio. Un aplauso por favor.

El rostro de Ash no demostró ni un mínimo de felicidad por su nuevo puesto en la Elite. Sin embargo noto como la cara de Gary se desfiguraba ante el resultado de la elección haciendo que los músculos de su rostro se tensaran formando una leve sonrisa.

Ash pensó que Gary tomaría sus cosas y se marcharía de ese lugar rápidamente enojado y despotricando contra todos los presentes. Pero no fue así. Gary se mantuvo quieto en su asiento, conteniendo la rabia dentro de él, tanto, que Ash pudo notar como las venas de su cien aparecían rápidamente.

- ¿Algunas palabras?- Lance volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

Ash demoró en contestar.

- Si. Quiero saber que es lo que saben de la piedra que encontramos en el bosque verde. ¿Por qué la quiere el E.R?

- Pues… no lo sabemos con exactitud- Lorelei retomó la palabra nuevamente y carraspeó antes de hablar.- El laboratorio identificó la piedra como un meteorito.

Todos los presentes miraron ceñudos a Lorelei cuando mencionó la palabra meteorito. Habían escuchado bien.

- ¿Y para que demonios quiere el E.R un meteorito? ¿Tiene alguna cosa especial? – dijo Ritchie aún con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso es lo que ustedes tendrán que averiguar- habló Bruno- Tanto los agentes como los líderes de gimnasio. Los líderes tendrán la misión de informar inmediatamente si ven a personas sospechosas o del E.R en alguna actitud o situación extraña. Mientras que los agentes…

Antes de terminar de hablar fue interrumpido por Ash.

- Yo quiero seguir trabajando como agente… por lo menos hasta descubrir para que quieren ese meteorito.

- Ash no puedes – dijo Lance- recuerda que debes hacerte cargo del gimnasio.

- Es obvio que Ash no tiene las capacidades ni competencias para estar en el cargo – dijo Gary

- Cierra el pico- susurró Ritchie al tiempo en que Gary le levantaba el dedo del medio.

Bruno soltó un vacilante suspiro.

- Esta bien Ash, yo me haré cargo del gimnasio por un tiempo… tienes solo 3 días para hacer las averiguaciones, luego debes hacerte cargo de tu nuevo puesto.

- ¡¿Tres días? – gritó Ash, quería decir que es muy poco tiempo y que lo más probable es que le tomaría al menos una semana. Pero no quiso decir absolutamente nada, no quería darle en el gusto a Gary en decir que él no era apto para el puesto, es más, se aventuro aun mas.- Esta bien...acepto el reto. En tres días sabrán que es lo que quiere el E.R y todo esto estará terminado.

- No hables lo que no puedes cumplir Ketchum- escupió Gary.

- Por algo me eligieron a mi y no a ti.- le respondió de vuelta. Aunque la verdad tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que había dicho y a momentos se sentía arrepentido por lo que había prometido.

- Basta… basta chicos- volvió a hablar Lorelei con un tono de cansancio en su voz.- Ya que Ash participará en terreno, los agentes se dividirán en 3 grupos. El primero se compondrá por Ash y Misty, el segundo por Ritchie y May y el tercero por Gary y Dawn.

Dawn habló por primera vez

- Perdón, pero yo soy la novia de Ash… lo más lógico sería que yo trabaje con él.- dijo abrazando uno de los brazos de Ash.

Misty en todo el tiempo que había pasado en la reunión, no se había percatado de la presencia de Dawn, así como tampoco que estaba sentada al otro lado de Ash. Ahora la voz de Dawn sonaba como un pito ensordecedor en su oído y más aun al escuchar las palabras "novia". Al parecer su amigo no había cumplido con lo prometido. Se sentía estúpida por creer que si lo haría y por si quiera pensar en darle una oportunidad.

- Yo no tengo problema en trabajar con Gary, espero que tú no lo tengas.- dijo inmediatamente la pelirroja mirando a los ojos de Gary.

- No claro que no, es más, será todo un placer.- dijo sonriendo abiertamente y descaradamente a Ash.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

Gary se dio cuenta de que Ash seguía enamorado de Misty al ver como ahora era a él a quien se le desfiguraba la cara.

- Muy bien – dijo Lance – Ustedes ya saben como hacer su trabajo. Nos vemos en tres días. – dicho esto se levanto de su asiento y salió de la sala de reuniones rápidamente, dando por terminada la asamblea.

Al salir, todos felicitaron a Ash por su nuevo puesto en la Elite, dándole un apretón de manos o un pequeño golpe en la espalda. Brock fue el último en salir para poder quedarse a conversar con sus amigos antes de regresar a su ciudad.

Cuando Gary se retiraba de la sala le habló a Misty.

- Te parece que pases a mi oficina para que coordinemos nuestras labores

- Esta bien, voy contigo.

Algo que a Ash no le gusto para nada.

- Chanchito, ¿porque pones esa cara?- preguntó Dawn a Ash.

- oh dios… ¿Chanchito? ¿Le dices chanchito?- Habló May después de mucho rato.

- Si, Ash es mi chanchito regalón…

Los chicos comenzaron a reír y a burlarse de "chanchito", menos Misty, a quién le hervía la sangre por dentro, pero sabía disimular. Si era cierto que él la quería, pues bien, ahora le tocaría a él sufrir. También se percató de como se le desfiguró la cara cuando ella cambio sin problemas de pareja, cuando lo cambio por Gary. Para ella no era ningún agrado trabajar con Gary, pero podía obtener beneficios de él. Como por ejemplo, saber si él tuvo algo que ver con la muerte del profesor Oak, y hacer que Ash se retuerza en celos. Se sintió malvada con su último pensamiento, pero le gustaba esa idea.

Gary y Misty se alejaron de la sala de reuniones para tomar el elevador y salir de ese piso.

- Misty y Gary hacen una muy linda pareja- gritó emocionada Dawn, esperando que mas de alguno pensara igual que ella. Sin embargo todos guardaron silencio.

- Creo que deberíamos esperar a Misty antes de irnos – dijo May.

Mientras se quedaron conversando con Brock, quién se retiro apurado, luego de lo que llamaran de su gimnasio.

Pasada una hora y media Misty llamó al celular de su amiga May avisando que estaba lista, y que estaba esperándolos en la entrada del edificio.

May se fue con Ritchie en su moto. Se podría decir que el gran amor de Ritchie era su preciada moto Ducatti ST3 color negro, la cual le brindaba una inyección de adrenalina cada vez que se subía a ella y corría las calles a máximas velocidades con una gran destreza, adrenalina que también obtenía cuando estaba en medio de una batalla pokemon.

Mientras que Ash se llevo en su "bebe" a Dawn y a Misty. Dawn no paraba de alabar a Ash por su nuevo cargo, mientras que Misty iba mosqueada por tener que estar escuchando sandeces. O sea, Ash tenía cosas buenas, pero de ahí a celebrarle cada palabra que emitía o cosa que hacia, para ella era como mucho.

Después de unos minutos, lo que Misty agradeció, llegaron al departamento de Ash. Vieron la moto estacionada de Ritchie, por lo que Ash supuso que su amigo ya había invadido su departamento.

Con Dawn al cuello, Ash abrió la puerta de su departamento encontrando nada más y nada menos que a May y Ritchie dándose unos besos apasionados. Al ser sorprendidos por el tropel de amigos, que se quedaron estáticos viendo la escenita, se separaron inmediatamente, ambos colorados.

Entraron al departamento, prolijamente limpio. Ash abrió su refrigerador y saco unas latas de cervezas para capiar el calor de verano. Abrió una lata y en tres sorbos se la terminó. La reunión lo había dejado más que tenso.

Misty tomo la piedra y la estudió. Indudablemente procedía de otro planeta: un bulto pesado, de un color verdoso claro y el corte transeversal parecía un colage de fragmentos coloridos y angulares comparables a un rompecabezas caleidoscopio. Se preguntó si con el correr de los cientos y miles de años que, supuestamente esta piedra poseía, se había visto alterada en su forma o color.

- ¡Es preciosa!- exclamó May.

- Lo es- habló Misty- Chicos… cuando estuve en la oficina de Gary, pude robarle las hojas que le faltaban al cuaderno del profesor Oak.

- Y como hiciste eso- pregunto Ash con voz seria.

- Bueno… ya tu sabes, una tiene sus trucos- dijo cortando ese tema.- Lo importante es que las tengo y cuentan una parte muy importante de toda esta historia.

- Dejame verlas- dijo Ritchie tomando las hojas. A medida que iba leyendo sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más. - No puedo creer que la piedra de la leyenda sea cierta. Esto es más que… extraño. Tenemos en nuestro poder la piedra que nos "conecta" con los Dioses…"la piedra del destino" – Habló Ritchie, dándole un poco de dramatismo a sus palabras.

- ¿a que te refieres?- quiso saber Ash mientras abría su segunda lata de cerveza y se la tomaba igual de rápido que la anterior.

- Según cuenta la leyenda, esta piedra fue dada por los Dioses a los pueblos que habitaban esta región hace miles y millones de años con el objeto de que pudiesen comunicarse con ellos. Esta piedra les mostraba el futuro. Muy utilizada, sobre todo, en guerras. Obviamente otros pueblos al saber de la existencia de esta, todos querían poseerla, por lo que fue escondida y permaneció oculta por millones de años… en donde ya sabemos.

- Entonces...Giobanni cree, que obteniendo esta piedra…- Volvió a preguntar Ash sin entender la utilidad de esta piedra en todo esto.

- Giobanni cree que si obtiene esta piedra, los dioses le mostrarán la manera de obtener el poder que él tanto anhela- le respondió Misty dejando la piedra en la mesa.

- Todo esto me parece muy extraño- dijo Dawn arreglando su larga cabellera azul- Si ya tenemos la piedra en nuestro poder podríamos utilizarla y que nos muestre nuestro futuro ¿Como funciona?

- Según lo que tiene escrito el profesor en estas hojas…los antiguos debieron dejar escrito en los muros de la cueva las "instrucciones"… por lo que debemos volver y averiguar como se supone que "funciona".

- Muy bien, yo iré con Misty – dijo Ash, rápidamente sin darle a tiempo a Misty para responder quien ya había tenido la intención de reclamar.

- Chanchito, pero yo puedo ir contigo- se ofreció Dawn.

- Es mejor que valla con Misty, ellos ya conocen donde queda el lugar- ayudo Ritchie a su amigo- Además tu cabello se podría estropear con la humedad de ese bosque y no queremos eso.

- ¿Ritchie y que haremos nosotros?- pregunto May.

- Nosotros nos infiltraremos en la guarida del T.R.

- Ah perfecto! – Sonrió May- Me gusta disfrazarme.

A lo que Ritchie inmediatamente esbozo una sonrisa y perdió su mirada en la nada imaginando a su novia disfrazada de azafata o escolar, quizás de secretaria. No lo sabía, pero ya la mitad de su cerebro pensaba en eso y la otra mitad en la misión.

- ¿Y yo que podré hacer?- pregunto Dawn.

- Dawn, tú serás nuestro centro de inteligencia aquí en el departamento de Ash. Como buena coordinadora… coordinaras todas nuestras actividades e información que podamos transmitirte.

Ritchie se ubicó en la mesa del comedor y puso su mano debajo de esta. En un segundo la mesa de Ash se transformó en un tablero lleno de botones y pantallas touch. Ash no se podía explicar en que momento su amigo había transformado su común mesa para comer en eso. Además, tomo su bolso y le paso a cada uno un pokedex (para que pase desapercibido para las demás personas) con un gps integrado y conectado a una red satelital para los cinco y así poder comunicarse sin problemas. Además de toda la información necesaria para sus viajes.

-Wow... amigo, me has dejado sin palabras.- dijo Ash admirando su nuevo "pokedex".

-Chicos… lamento interrumpirlos, pero ¿Qué podemos sacar en limpio de la asamblea de la mañana?- dijo May que aun admiraba la piedra.

- Que la Elite miente -dijo Ash mientras miraba la carta del profesor Oak- o uno de ellos...

- Que Gary sabía lo que el E.R buscaba y de alguna manera le convenía que ellos obtuvieran esta piedra.- dijo Misty.

- la pregunta es... porque el profesor Oak, estaba buscando esta información? No es más que una leyenda- dijo Ritchie.

- Pero la piedra existe, quizás la leyenda es cierta.- hablo May.

- Bueno…mañana comienza lo entretenido- comentó Ash moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro haciendo sonar las vertebras de su cuello.

Después de unos minutos Ritchie y May se despidieron ya que quería pasar la tarde juntos antes de comenzar esta misión. Dawn se retiró también, no sin antes tomar a Ash del cuello y darle un gran beso en la boca y declararle todo su amor.

Misty no se iba a quedar sola con Ash, pero antes de que se Misty saliera por la puerta, Ash la tomó por la cintura y la arrinconó contra la pared y le habló muy cerca de sus labios.

- Tú eres mía que no se te olvide.

Misty sonrió levemente.

- Eres patético ketchum.- dijo soltándose de los brazos de Ash para salir corriendo de ese lugar antes de caer nuevamente en los brazos de Ash. Pero Ash fue insistente, la tomo de la mano, no quería que se escapara.

- Te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, estaremos juntos.

Ash la tomo por los hombros y la atrajo nuevamente hacía él.

-No- dijo Misty al comprender la intención, y trato de soltarse, pero él la aprisionó con su boca con un beso insistente. Misty le dio un empujón- Ash, estoy enojada contigo. Esta no es la forma de que puedas estar conmigo…

- Es la única forma…

La apretó contra él, sus bocas se encontraron, y ella reaccionó con idéntico ardor. Definitivamente Misty no podía decir que no a su amigo. A ella le gustaba hacer el amor con Ash, tanto como Ash con ella. Cuando estaban juntos, las chispas que salían de ellos eran innegables.

El tiró de su camisa y un botón salió volando. Misty le arranco la camisa y araño su tonificado pecho desnudo. La furia atosigaba su deseo. Ash la dejó sin aliento cuando le levanto la falda y sus manos comenzaron a investigar la zona intima de Misty.

Su blusa resbaló por sobre sus hombros y Ash bajo una tirilla del sujetador, aparto el encaje para liberar un pecho y acariciarlo.

Misty le metió la mano dentro de los pantalones hasta que se apodero del miembro de Ash. Ahora fue el turno de Ash para gemir.

Ash no aguantó más y la arrinconó contra la pared bajándole la ropa interior. Misty se puso en posición y Ash empujo con fuerza.

Luego hicieron el amor en cada rincón del departamento de Ash.

Misty se adormeció, como siempre en los brazos de Ash. Cuando despertó, vio que los dos estaban desnudos en la cama y Ash dormía a su lado. Con sigilo, para no despertarlo, saltó de la cama, se ducho, se vistió, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>SirenaMisty: <strong>_Gracias por escribirme siempre y darme buenos consejos. Que bueno que te guste la historia y este capitulo. Y si.. pobre Misty pero ya es hora de la venganza... muajajaja._

**NiXeNeN: **_Jajaja espero volver alegrar uno de tus días! jajaja Y si, yo tambien quisiera estar en la Elite... y ser como Ritchie, experto en tecnología..._

**Red20: **_Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Espero tus rev! Me gustan mucho! ;)_


End file.
